Thinking of you
by Mafaaaa
Summary: "Everything starts in a party that goes terribly wrong for Rachel, when Quinn helps her, she can hardly believe. But Rachel could never guess how that party would turn her life upside down." Faberry
1. The Party

**Thinking of you  
********Parings: **Faberry**  
****Rating:**** T  
****Summary: **Everything starts in a party that goes terribly wrong for Rachel, when Quinn helps her, she can hardly believe but Rachel could never guess how that party would turn her life upside down.**********  
****Author's note: **So... I'm reading too many Faberry fanfics I just needed to write one. And _someone_ really insisted so I ended up writing it. I'm quite excited about it and this first chapter is just a start to what's to come, 2nd chapter may come even today. Enjoy and review please :D

* * *

**************Chapter I – The party**

_I'm here now. There's no turning back. _Rachel thought to herself as stepping into the house, well, actually there was a turning back, she wasn't locked into the house, all she had to do was turn around and leave. No one would hit her, no one would shot her, no one would kill her, she could just simply leave. But now she was there, so she wouldn't be going back.

She had already lied to her parents, she had already felt miserable about lying and she had already text Finn saying she had arrived, so she wasn't going to go away now. For the first time in her life, Rachel was feeling like a bad girl, but she didn't exactly like it, she was wondering if she was going to turn in one of those girls that just screw all their lives with partying, always hurting and lying to her parents, but then she calmed down. _Is not like I'm on drugs, ok, I am in a party, of a guy I don't know, with alcohol for under-age teens to drink, probably some are indeed doing drugs and probably there'll be lots of bad things happening in this party. But I came, because all my friends came too, my boyfriend is here to protect me and even though I don't know the owner of the house, all school was invited, so it's kind of indifferent._

Her fears only really slipped away from her mind when Finn showed up in the hall with his natural cheerful smile. He was looking good, but then, when he came closer to kiss her, she noticed his eyes, all red and puffy. In his mouth she tasted hints of vodka and probably some other drinks she had never tried, for that she pulled him away quite fast.

"Finn! You taste like vodka, it's gross! Have you already been drinking?" He glanced at her looking sad for being pulled away, but then he laughed, kind of a nonsense laugh, too much laughing.

"You took so long to get here, baby. I'm sorry. But this party is mad, come, let's get you a drink!" he took her hand and tried to drag her through the bunch people, the house seemed to be crowded everywhere. But Rachel didn't move, instead she pushed Finn to look at her again.

Of course, if he wouldn't want to be turned, he wouldn't have, because Rachel strength compare to his was close to nothing. Anyway, Finn felt the grip from his girlfriend and he spun to face her again, even bending a little bit to look at her, because she was so small.

"What?" He asked with his dumb tone when all the brunette did was staring at his eyes, she didn't reply to him, still just looking. Red and puffy, but not the kind of red and puffy you get when you are crying, it was not that, it was more like…

"FINN HUDSON! ARE YOU HIGH?" Rachel yelled, but no one heard because everything was so loud. Only Finn heard. And she did not need a confirmation, his expression was easy enough to get how guilty he was of her accusations. "I can't believe you! Who give you those drugs?" He stared away, so their eyes wouldn't meet and then he casually shrugged.

"The guys were all doing it. Not the Glee guys, not even Puck was there actually, it was just some football dudes…"

Rachel almost wanted to slap him, but she knew it wasn't worth for them to fight there, in the party, he was already high so she really wouldn't try to tell him how wrong that was. They would speak the day after, but he was really in trouble with her and she decided it was really a horrible idea to have agreed coming to that party. Anyway, she was already there, she would look for Tina or Mercedes, since she clearly wouldn't want to hang out with Finn like that. She was actually ashamed of dating him right now.

"You're just unbelievable, Finn. Tomorrow we'll speak, now I just don't wanna look at you, especially at your eyes!" And she did the diva storm out thing, although she couldn't actually be very successful doing that in a room crowed of people, it turned out just ridiculous but it only made her angrier.

She hoped to find her friends, Tina and Mercedes would be great, she didn't know if Kurt was there, but would be nice to see him too, Artie hadn't come, Mike would be good to find, particularly because Mike should be with Tina, even Puck would be fine if he wasn't high too. When she started thinking it might be hard to find someone in that mess of drunken teens, she thought about sending a text to their phones asking where they were. But when she did, the only one that replied to her was Mercedes.

'_I was in the party w tina and mike, kurt didnt come. Tina and mike started makin out big time, so I decided to leave cus I was doin nothin'_

Oh good… no Kurt, no Mercedes and definitely no way she would try to find Mike and Tina if it was to watch them kiss, she thought about sending the text to Puck also, but it was better just to leave. Even after all the lies she had to say to get there, it didn't matter, she was mad and she just wanted to leave.

Before leaving she looked for a bathroom and as soon as some really drunk girl pointed her where it was, she just moved there quickly. The door was opened, so she stormed in closing it violently behind her. She turned to gaze at her face through the mirror and she screamed in frustration. _I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot! I have never lied to my parents before and I did now just so I could come to this crap and feel miserable. Finn is such an idiot!_

Her thoughts were shut when she saw in the corner of the mirror, a girl lying on the floor. She turned immediately and quickly recognized the Cheerio's uniform and the blonde hair in a high ponytail. No, not Quinn. It was Brittany. She didn't seem alright, she didn't even seem alive.

Carefully, Rachel stepped closer and called. "Brittany… are you ok?" No reply, she stepped even closer and tried to call her again, still nothing. Putting one hand in her shoulder, she turned the girl, so she would lie on her back and the brunette could take a look at her face. Britt was alive and awake, her eyes were barely opened, but she saw them moving slowly to stare at her when she turned the girl. She still didn't look good, she was obviously very very drunk and it wouldn't be a surprise to her if the cheerio would have taken drugs too. "Brittany, can you hear me?"

"Manhands…" She could hardly understand what the blonde girl had said, because that could barely be considered talking, it was like all in her was too slow to form words. But even though she was almost dead in the floor and still the only thing that came to her mind was an insult towards Rachel, the brunette felt that she could not just leave the girl there, like that. She would have to find Quinn or Santana, they could help their friend.

Rachel tried to shake Brittany a little bit again, but the reaction was just a lost gaze, so she gave up, she would really just have to find the other two. The brunette left the bathroom taking the key with her and locking it from the outside, therefore no one would get in to find the cheerio like that.

Now how was she going to find Quinn or Santana? She really couldn't text them because she didn't have their phones' number, the only way she had was to seek through the infinite crowd of people in that house. Although, most of people should know Quinn and Santana since they were probably the most popular girls in WMHS, so she could also ask people if they had seen them.

And she asked, she asked a lot of people; most of them didn't know, some pointed directions, some said they saw Santana get a room with Tyler, she didn't even know who was Tyler, but it didn't matter anyway. Then when she was following in the direction one guy said he had seen Quinn she was abruptly stop by other guy.

She could not be sure, because she really did not know him, but if she was not mistaken that should be David, the owner of the house. Short black hair, deep green eyes, tanned skin, very tall, large shoulders and a piercing in his bottom lip, that's how she had heard Quinn describe him during Glee when Tina asked who was throwing the party. He was not a very popular kid, he was more of a trouble maker, but when people heard of free party with lots of alcohol and everyone invited, everyone ran to the party.

"Hey pretty lady." He said in a confident voice, when he pushed Berry against a wall, she immediately tried to leave, but he put both his hands against the wall denying her any way out and then he laid his body against hers, making their lips stay only inches away.

"What? Get out of me, I have a boyfriend!" She tried to pull him away, but it only made him press her strongly against the wall behind her. He grinned and as if it was the most natural thing to do, he slipped his hands under her shirt and kissed her.

"This is my party, I can do whatever I want." He said when he pulled away, by that time, Rachel's heart was beating strongly against her chest, almost popping out for fear, she didn't know what do, pushing certainly wouldn't help and it seemed like if she screamed people would not hear or if they did, they would probably ignore it. David hands reached to her bra and groped her breasts, while his mouth was making a wet away through her neck, to her ear and then reach to the lips again.

Why was that, that she was slushied almost every day at school, she was laughed at by everyone, she was always the last one boys would pick and now, exactly when she didn't need it, some boy would find her beautiful? _Damn my luck, damn this day, damn this party!_

"Leave her alone, David." Rachel eyes were closed and David was kissing her again, she was too scared to fight back, so she was just letting him do whatever, praying that Finn or Puck would eventually see and save her, but the problem was that anyone that saw Rachel and David would probably think they were just a couple making out, because even though her face was absolute horror, she was not fighting him. And that was part of why, when she heard the voice, she couldn't believe it belonged to who she thought it belonged, because that blonde girl in cheerio's uniform, and that time it was indeed Quinn, wouldn't ask a guy to stop kissing Rachel Berry.

David pulled a little bit away just to stare at the other girl, almost like he was undressing her with his eyes and for some reason the brunette didn't like it at all, she wanted to punch the guy for looking at Quinn like that.

"Wanna join? I think we can find a free room upstairs." David said with a smirk, he looked back at Berry with the same undressing eyes, one of his hands was still on her breasts and the other one was in her butt, under her skirt. He didn't move them and Rachel was still too afraid to take them out, even if she didn't want Quinn Fabray to see her like that with a guy, she was probably thinking she was cheating on Finn. But then again, why was she telling the guy to back off?

"I said let her go, David. I don't care if it is your party, I can still ask some guys in the football team to beat you up if you intend to rape her, especially because she's Finn Hudson's girlfriend. So if you don't want this to turn against you and if you don't want Hudson to know, you let her go right now and we both won't speak about this."

David groaned and looked with hate to the both girls, then he pulled definitely away and got lost in the crowd of people, disappearing from both girls eye sight. The brunette didn't know what to say, so she just stared at the floor, but Quinn reached out for her and hugged her.

"Someone told me a small brunette was looking for me and I thought it could be you, even though I have no idea why you were looking for me. But something I know is that you wouldn't cheat on Finn and knowing David and seeing the way he was touching you I got what was going on." Rachel was still staring at the floor, feeling small and uneasy in the blonde's arms, but also weirdly comforted, maybe because she was so scared before and Quinn saved her. "Look, I don't particularly like you, Berry, but I obviously wouldn't let that pig force you into anything." Quinn felt like hugging Rachel was the right thing to do, because she still looked so scared, but hugging Berry was a very strange thing for her to do… really a very strange thing. "Are you ok?"

"I think I am now." The small girl said quietly and she gazed up to look into Quinn's eyes. "I can't thank you enough for what you just did…" She hugged Quinn back for a while and then stepped back, remembering the girl in the bathroom that wasn't definitely alright. "Look, Quinn, I was searching for you because Brittany is in the bathroom half passed out, I think you have to help her…"

"Take me to her." Quinn ordered with a sudden serious expression, the brunette could see she was just hiding her worries in that mask, so she took her hand and tried to go as fast as she could through the crowd to the bathroom where she had found Brittany.


	2. Happy Pills

**Hey, so seoncd chapter didn't really come yesterday, but it came today. :)**

**I want to say how flattered I am about all the story alerts. I just wish all the people that read this would review too. lol**

**And Beba, it's your falut I still haven't done my portuguese homework. xD**

* * *

**Chapter II – Happy pills**

"Britt!" Quinn ran into the bathroom as soon as Rachel managed to open the door, and it took a while, because she was nervous and Fabray was telling her to worry up every second and she kept failing the key in the lock.

But Berry eventually hit it and turned the key, unlocking the door, to find the exact some situation she had left. Brittany hadn't move an inch, she was just laying there, her back in the cold floor, staring to nowhere with eyes barely open. Quinn was fast to kneel next to the blonde girl and Rachel just stood oddly by the door, looking to them.

The blonde tried to get any reaction from Britt, she was shaking her and asking her name, but she got just the same as Rachel, a muttered whisper calling for her. The head cheerio asked several times if she could understand her, but the other would say nothing. After some minutes, the situation was just the same and Quinn gazed back to Rachel frustrated.

"I don't know what I can do!" It was obvious that the blonde was worried, Berry went closer to her and did the same Quinn had done before. She hugged her.

"Water…" It was just a soft rumor again, but at least it meant Brittany was reacting. The cheerio got up immediately and left Rachel's arms hanging in the air when she run to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Try sitting her up, please." Quinn asked and the brunette didn't question. She passed her arms under Brittany's armpits and struggled to lift her up, it was a hard task, because even though the cheerio was very light, Rachel wasn't very strong herself, but in a second the blonde girl was by her side, helping her to sit the other.

"Britt, look at me, it's Quinn, I have water here for you." Britt smiled a little bit and turned her eyes to her friend, she seemed like she was trying to focus on her face but couldn't really do it. Fabray took the glass of water to the girl's lips and tried to make her drink some, it was fair to say, that most of the water fell in her cheerio's uniform, but still she managed some sips.

Brittany asked for more and Quinn went to fill up the glass again, although only after the 5th glass of water she was satisfied. "Can you speak now?" The blonde asked and the other girl responded with a very slow nod. "Have you taken drugs?" Brittany said no with her head. "Has somebody given you any kind of pills?"

The girl seemed thoughtful for a while and then she nodded in agreement, she opened her mouth to speak, but it took long until she actually could say anything. "Happy pills." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, then she gazed at Rachel.

"It's not the first time this happens. Guys say to her it is happy pills and she never learns that happy pills are a metaphor for drugs. She thinks it can do no damage, because they're called happy." Rachel tried to hold it, because it didn't seem right after the tension, but she ended up chuckling, under the stare of Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just that, well, it's Brittany, it couldn't be a surprise." The blonde just watched her for some time and then she laughed too and the brunette couldn't help but notice that it was probably the first time Quinn was laughing with her and not about her and she also couldn't help but notice that her natural laugh was very beautiful.

"You're right, it's just Britt, but sometimes she scares us." Quinn smiled and got up again to leave the glass in the sink, where it previously was. Rachel felt useless just kneeling there in front of Britt so she got up too. "Really thank you for helping with her, I know any of us probably deserve you caring."

"You just can't say that after what you've done for me." The brunette quickly replied, her heart still hadn't calmed down and she was infinitely grateful that Quinn was her hero that night.

"Of course I can. Since we know each other I've done hardly less than screwing up to your life, and you were already looking for me to tell me Britt was sick before I saved you from David. So, neither I nor Britt deserved it." Rachel just shrugged and looked down to the floor, she didn't know what to say, she remembered that she was worried when she saw Brittany in the floor and then when she reached to her all the blonde did was insult her. And still she couldn't make herself leave without regrets, she had to help. "You're a good person, Berry. Thank you again and I'm sorry for the things I do to you…"

That conversation was making the ambiance very uneasy and the brunette didn't like it, actually that type of tension between them was rather awkward, she wanted to do something to break it. "Are you sure you didn't take happy pills too? Because you can't be sober if you're apologizing to me." Rachel grinned and Quinn laughed, then she walked to the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder, they stared at each other for a moment until the blonde smiled.

"I mean it, I'm sorry. But now help me carrying Britt outside, some fresh air will be good to her, I believe."

Rachel smiled and nodded, and then both girls put a Brittany's arm around their shoulders and carried her with them. It was not so hard to take her with Quinn helping and also she thought the girl was slowly recovering some conscience and she was actually trying to walk too.

It was hard enough to walk alone with all that people in the house, carrying someone with another person helping seemed almost like am impossible mission. It took them almost 15 minutes to get to the backyard door, which was right in the end of the corridor. When they finally managed to get some fresh hair they almost let go of Britt to sigh in relief, it was tiring to carry her but they only needed to get to the trees so they could hide a bit from the party madness.

David's house was some minutes away from Lima, it was a very big house and it didn't have neighbors, that's why they could do all the noise they wanted that night, and instead of houses and roads, around of the house there was mostly florest.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn requested quietly, looking curiously to Rachel, who just nodded. "Weren't you coming to the party only to be with Finn? Why aren't you with him?"

The brunette groaned, remembering why she wasn't with Finn. She still wanted to kill him for having taken drugs, she really just couldn't believe he had done something like that. He knew she was totally against that, they had even had long conversations about all the down points of getting into drugs. But maybe she was overreacting, he certainly hadn't done any hard drugs, probably just some weed and, most likely, he would not leave the party attempting to sell his mother to buy more drugs. Still… _why would he even try it?_

"I was with Finn, but he was high and I got mad." She simply said, wondering to herself why she was telling that to Quinn, yes, she had saved her from David and she was being nice to her, even apologized, but she was still Quinn Fabray.

"Let's stop here." The sounds of the loud music were already kind of muted by the trees around them, and the distance, they had not walked that much, just enough to stay out of people vision and to sit Britt in quieter place.

Quinn carefully helped her friend into staying in a sitting position against the tree behind her and then she gently kissed her front head and whispered to her. "Now rest, tomorrow you'll be fine." Brittany smiled and nodded and Rachel couldn't help but smile too at the sweet picture Quinn was always quite mean to her and even though she knew she wasn't mean to her friends she didn't expect her to be _that _kind with the blonde cheerio.

"Will she be fine? Wouldn't it be better to take her to the hospital or something?"

"No, there's no need. Tomorrow she'll be good." Quinn sat against another tree and was looking inside of her bag, it was a big bag, probably her sleeping-over bag, and something occurred to Rachel.

"You didn't have that bag before, did you? I mean, when you saved me from David and then when we went to the bathroom…"

"No. It was near the door, I grabbed it when we passed through it. I can't leave Britt alone, so I'll probably just stay here and text Santana." She shrugged and took the phone out of her bag, Rachel stared at the phone like it was an enemy, well, not the real enemy, but it would call Santana over there and she didn't want that. "And you can go now. Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it, but you don't have to stay here with me in the cold, she'll be fine now."

"Oh… but…" Berry really just wanted to take that phone of Quinn's hands. Why would she call Santana? Santana would make Quinn act mean with her again and she didn't want that, the blonde was being nice to her and she liked it. "I can stay. After all, I'm supposed to spend the night out and I really don't want to be in that party."

Quinn smiled and immediately threw the phone back at her bag, Rachel had to control her emotions, she didn't want to look too pleased about Santana not being texted. The blonde put her hand inside her bag again and this time she took out a bottle.

"Ok, Berry, but if you'll stay then you got to relax a little bit. Have a drink." She handed her the bottle and Rachel walked towards her to pick it up, she looked at it and noticed shinny things floating in the drink.

"What's this?" The brunette asked, because she had never seen that drink before, but she liked the bottle, Rachel hadn't that much light to be sure about it, but the shinny things seemed to be golden.

"It's Gold Strike, you never tasted it?" Fabray asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Rachel just shrugged, she knew very few alcohol drinks, but anyway, she was there to party, so she just opened the bottle and carefully smelled it. Oh, that was strong. "It tastes like cinnamon, it's very good, just try." The brunette breathed deeply and then she closed her eyes and took a gulp from the bottle.

"Oh God!" Rachel gasped before almost spitting the drink in the floor. "That's very strong." Her eyes were wet and her throat was burning, that was even stronger than vodka. She tried to read how much alcohol percentage it had, but it was too dark for her to see.

Quinn was just giggling and looking at her. "Next time don't take such a big gulp from the bottle, because it is very strong indeed. 50%."

"I didn't, it was just a sip!" Rachel protested and then almost choked again when she said it had 50% alcohol, no surprise now that it almost killed her. "That's a lot of alcohol…"

The blonde girl just laughed once more and then patted on the grass in her side, to invite Rachel to sit, the brunette did, still feeling kind of awkward by being friendly with Quinn. "But you were saying about Finn being high and you being mad. Tell me what happened."

"Will you tell me first why the hell do you have alcohol in your bag?" Berry inquired laughing, still staring at the bottle in her hand, Quinn shrugged and then grinned.

"Just take a sip and it'll stop mattering." Rachel chuckled and just did what the other told her to. She drank.

* * *

**I seriously didn't like this chapter, but I hope you did :)**


	3. Questions

**I wanted to write this earlier, but I had a busy weekend.  
Just to explain something, in this pic, Sam just doesn't exist and will never. So Quinn is happily single, in the opposite of Rachel who is happily dating Finn (at least for now :P)  
****Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, for me it's better than the last one. :) **

* * *

**Chapter III – Questions**

Quinn and Rachel were outside for a while now, they had sat Brittany against the tree and then they stood near other one and just talked about her little fight with Finn when she had arrived the party. The story wasn't really big, but Rachel was trying to explain to the blonde why it upset her so much and Quinn was also giving some advice. She told the brunette she shouldn't get so mad, because even though she might hate drugs it was natural to try those things in their age and she should understand Finn probably also got some peer pressure to do it.

During their talk both girls were sipping in the Gold Strike bottle, the drink was really good and it left a nice taste of cinnamon in her mouth. The only down point was that Rachel's throat was burning and the strong alcohol was really starting to affect her. Her vision was moving slower than it should and her head was feeling a little heavy.

"Well, but I don't mean to stay mad with him. Tomorrow we'll talk and we'll be ok, but now I just really don't want to be with him. I don't want to hang out with someone high." Quinn nodded at took the bottle to drink a big gulp, then Rachel took it from her hands and drank too. "But I can't really be mad on him, not for long at least." She shrugged and smiled, then she put the bottle back in the ground and laid her head against the tree. "Aren't you feeling a little dizzy already?"

Quinn chuckled. "I have more experience with alcohol than you do. But actually I'm already feeling a little bit affected." The blonde looked at her and Rachel closed her eyes, drinking was really helping her to relax in her presence, but it just could not feel normal hanging out with Quinn like that. When she opened her eyes again, the cheerio was still gazing, she just gave her half a smile, then suddenly looked away, realizing she might be acting kind of creepy, staring at her like that. "I think we should play a game."

"A game?" Idly, Rachel turned her head towards the cheerleader, she seemed too happy about her own idea and she couldn't really understand why. "Do you have any cards? Because I can't think of any other game that is played with only two people…"

"Well, but I do. Is kinda of a _Dare or Truth_, but you can only pick truth."

"That's basically asking questions…" Rachel pointed out, finding all that a little bit odd.

"Exactly!" Quinn nodded and stared at the brunette with an expectant expression. Berry tried to understand why the girl would want to play that game with her and as she couldn't she just sip from the bottle.

"Do you want to ask me any question?" It was the only thing that made sense in her mind, that maybe, Quinn wanted to ask something and was going to hide that behind some silly game, but the blonde shook her head, denying it.

"No, I don't. But I thought you might want to…" She said carefully, staring at the stars above their heads.

"Why do you want to reply to my questions?" Rachel asked, looking at the bottle she had in her hands, she was wondering what questions Quinn thought she had. She couldn't think of any question, but only for a second, because then a million of them, popped up in her mind.

"Maybe alcohol wants me to be honest." Quinn laughed looking at Rachel, who also laughed, then they both fell in silence again, while the blonde was thinking of a proper answer. "Well, I don't know, I feel you deserve to know some of my true reasons.

"Alright then." A big gulp in the bottle, made the brunette's eyes almost cry again and her throat burn furiously, but then she placed the bottle in the grass and changed her sit, turning, so she could be facing Quinn straight. "Why are you so mean to me all of the time?"

The blonde tilted her head a little bit, thinking, and then her eyes gazed straight into Rachel's "Well, let's see, I'm head cheerio, so I shouldn't be nice to anyone who isn't popular, plus, before, when I was still dating Finn you were an unpopular girl, trying to steal my popular boyfriend. First, that was an inconvenient, but when I realized Finn did have feelings for you, it became a shame for me and a reason to hate you. No girl should be able to steal the head cheerio's boyfriend, and even though you are one of those people in William McKinley that get slushied pretty much every day, you still managed to do it somehow. Then all the dramas with the pregnancy and the pregnancy itself made me grow up and it really just stopped mattering. But then I had Beth and I gave her away, I became head cheerio again and to keep my popularity I'm supposed to be mean." The girl shrugged and embraced her knees against her chest. "And everyone still knew you stole my boyfriend, so they expect me to be even meaner to you." She looked away from the brunette eyes, staring at the darkness in the middle of the trees. "I can't really explain this to you, because my reasons to make your life hell in school are all very foolish, if I even can consider them reasons. Before my pregnancy, it really didn't matter if I had no reasons, now I try not to think about the things that I do because I don't want to find out I am just a bitch."

"You're not a bitch…" Rachel said quietly, trying to process so much information. Was that safe for her to guess that if she was being mean to her only because of popularity and stuff like that it meant that maybe she didn't actually hate her?

"Your kindness actually can get pretty annoying. I just told you I have no reasons to treat you badly and still you insist that I'm not that bad." She rolled her eyes and then smiled slightly. "But it feels good to hear. Do you have more questions?"

"I do. If you're mean to me everyday why aren't you being today?" Rachel was staring at her, eyes open wide, trying to fight the darkness and see the blonde's expression clearly, but all the light she had was the stars and the moon and the house, too far and too hide from the trees to be relevant.

"I don't know. I didn't have a reason. I wasn't expecting to be nice to you. It was just the things that happened that way. When that guy told me _'a small brunette girl came to me, asking if I had seen you'_ and I thought it could be you I wasn't excited about seeing you. But when I saw David abusing you, I didn't think twice before telling him to let you go, but I would do the exact same thing even if it was the person I hated the most in the world. No girl, knowing she can do something to stop it, would let another girl being abused by some boy. As far as I know David, if he got the chance, he could really just have raped you. His parents are rich, he thinks that anything he does can be fixed with their money." Berry smiled, still grateful towards Quinn for having saved her, even though the thought that David could have actually raped her was terrifying. "And you were looking so scared after he was gone, I didn't feel like I could just be mean to you when you were like that, so I hugged you. Then you told me about Britt and you know, me and Santana kinda have a stormy relationship, but Britt, I care deeply about her and it meant a lot to me that you helped me out with her. I figured out it would be ridiculous to be bad to you after that, not even I could have such a stupid behavior. Well, tonight, at least, I don't know how it will be Monday at school."

Rachel nodded, she was right, she was very scared after David left and if Quinn had been mean to her she would probably have broke down, it was all being too heavy that night, maybe that was why alcohol was feeling so good. She needed to relax a little bit, forget that Finn was somewhere in that house acting like an idiot and that a pig had forced her into a kiss and… touched her.

"It's ok. Thanks for being nice to me now, then. Thanks for the alcohol too, I am kind of overwhelmed by my emotions this night and I need to put my mind on other stuff." Quinn smiled to her and said she was welcome and silence fell between them two, until the blonde broke it again.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." The brunette wasn't expecting that, not that she had any problem in being honest with the other one, but she thought she was the one that would ask questions. "Why did you seek for me after seeing Brittany in the bathroom?"

"I was seeking for both you and Santana. In the mid time someone told me she had got a room with some guy. So then I was looking for you only." Rachel explained, playing with the border of her sweater.

"No, I don't mean that, I mean why did you choose to help Britt?" Quinn asked and the brunette just glanced to the other blonde girl, sleeping against a tree only some feet away, her face was so peaceful like that, while sleeping she wasn't able to make fun of Rachel and like that she couldn't see any reason not to help her. Although, when they were alone in the bathroom, the only word the girl said to her was _'manhands'_ and still she chose to help her.

"Well… I think it's something like you saving me from David. She could be the person I hate the most in the world, but I wouldn't let her passed out in the bathroom in the middle of a crazy party like that. I couldn't let that happen knowing I could do something to avoid it." Quinn stared at her for a while, without saying a word, then she gave her a little smile and nodded, looking away to Britt as her smile grew wider.

The cold wind blew, it was early November and the weather was getting colder which day, as they approached winter. Rachel had brought a jacket, but it was left inside and her sweater wasn't enough to fight the cold outside. When the breeze hit her, she shivered and almost automatically hugged her own body to protect herself from the coldness.

Quinn noticed this and barely discerning her actions she bended forward and moved her hand up and down in the brunette's arm to warm her up. "Are you cold?" Her hazel eyes gazed into Rachel's brown eyes and the touch of her hand was only sending more shivers to her body.

"A little bit, I left my jacket inside." She said trying to make her voice sound natural, while her heart was racing for Quinn's touch and she didn't even know why, it was so weird to have the blonde concerned about her.

"Come here, next to me." The head cheerleader said as she look a sleeping bag from the bottom of her bag, she opened the zipper while Rachel was moving closer and when she finished open it, she threw it around them, using it as a blanket. "Cammon, come closer, I'm cold too. And where did you left the bottle?" She asked laughing and the brunette picked the drink from where she had left it in the floor.

"Here!" Rachel then moved closer to Quinn and helped wrapping the sleeping bag around them, all seemed to be moving in a rather awkward speed and she realized it was because of the alcohol in her blood. "You want the bottle?"

"Yes." The blonde replied simply and took a big gulp of the beverage as soon as she had it in her hands. "Are we still playing the questions game?"

"We can be." Rachel laid her head against the tree, with her face turned towards Quinn that was just looking in front, she seemed thoughtful, then she laid her head too, but still looking forward, when she spun to face the brunette, their faces were unexpectedly close. Like only inches apart, like if she moved just a little bit, their lips would be touching and like the alcohol was possessing them and both actually thought about doing it.

"I wanted to know…" She said forming her words very slowly and trying to keep her eyes away from Berry's lips, she didn't even noticed when she bit her own lower lip. "You have to reply with honesty and I don't want just a shrug as reply. Do you want me to be nice with you on Monday?"

Rachel mouth opened and closed and opened again while she was trying to decide how to reply, especially because her attention was hard to focus while the blonde was so close and even harder because she was questioning herself what the hell was she thinking about. "Honestly?" Quinn nodded. "Well, for the part that you won't be insulting me in the hallways, obviously, it's not even a question. But what you are really asking is if I want you to be nice to me and to that question… I don't know, I'm enjoying tonight, so I think the answer is yes, I'd like you to be nice with me on Monday. Talking to you it's pleasant when you don't seem to be thinking about ways to torture me and, I wish I wasn't going to say that, because I think I might regret it later, but I'd like us to be friends."

She felt Quinn moving under the sleeping bag and then she felt her hand slipping down the brunette's arm until she found her hand and held it. And there they were, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray holding hands in the middle of the woods. It was certainly not what both girls imagined would happen that party. _But it felt right._

"What about you? Do you want to be nice to me on Monday?"

"I think I'm far too drunk to reply to that. I might not do what I say on Monday." The cheerleader answered, looking into Rachel's eyes and holding her hand against her tight.

"I'm not asking what you will do, I'm asking what you want to do. Honesty comes first with drinking they say. So don't avoid answering with the drunken excuse." When the wind blew again, she laid completely against Quinn's body, that was warmer than hers and before the brunette could realize what she had done and pull away, the other girl wrapped her free arm around her waist, keeping their bodies attached.

"Then honesty it will be, but then don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen." She breathed deeply. "I'd like us to be friends too."

Rachel couldn't react for a while, that was all too surreal, the alcohol was killing her head, she could barely keep her eyes opened and all she saw was Quinn and all she felt was her body warmth. Then she decided not to matter, she wanted to be drunk enough to stop thinking.

"I think I need more _Gold Strike_."

* * *

**I'll be good if you review :)**


	4. No Thinking

**So, i have a lot of stuff to say. Not really a lot. Just two things. First, I'm amazed by the number of story alerts I received and especiall by the number od reviews I got in the 3rd chapter. Really, thanks. It means a lot :)**

**Also, I got a bad review. And I'd like to say something about it. (anyone who hasn't seen the reply won't understand)**  
_**I hardly think we can call David a sexual predator. He forced himself in Rachel because she was alone and he didn't know who she was, in the moment Quinn told him to leave her alone, he did that. And I think it's important to say, that only because Quinn says she thinks he could have raped her, it doesn't mean it's true. David is a spoiled brat, but he probably wouldn't go as far as raping someone.**_  
_**More, what Quinn knows about David, so do most of the people in the party know, they know he is a trouble maker and as rich parents and that he lays on their money and still all that people chose to attend his party.**_  
_**And about Quinn getting drunk... well, she's getting drunk with Rachel and she's not thinking about going inside the party again, because she has to look up for britt. So I don't see where's the danger of her getting pregnant again, is not like there's any guy with them.**_

** But, my defence done, I thank for the review, first because it got me thinking I should've explained somethings better and it made me wonder about the realism in the story. **

* * *

**Chapter IV – No thinking**

To drink from the bottle, Rachel had to pull away a little bit from Quinn. And she wasn't sure if it was good or not, because the proximity was building up a lot of tension and she could hardly think, but in the other hand, she _enjoyed_ that proximity.

Like waking up from a trance, the blonde moved her head too, looking in front again, instead of staring at the brunette. She didn't know what had just happen in her mind, some seconds ago she just couldn't take her eyes out of Berry lips and was actually wondering about kissing her.

She thought it would be a wise decision to stop drinking, because apparently her actions were nearly out of control, but at the same time, she was having fun and nothing really bad could happen, since it was just the little diva and that girl would never let anything out of her control. Then Quinn eyed Rachel, sipping in the drink again, and realized the girl was far drunker than her and didn't seem to want to stop drinking. So, she decided she really should be kind of responsible and if the other girl got too drunk, then she would be sober to help her.

"Let's play a drinking game." The brunette said excitedly, only earning a censure look from the other one and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think you've already drunk enough?" Quinn took the bottle of her hand and closed it, Rachel pouted and she couldn't help but laugh at the girl's expression.

"Oh! It's not fair! You were the one that said I needed to relax! Well, but it's clear now that you're not drunk enough. You need to drink more." Berry laughed and bended towards the blonde to open the bottle. "The goal is to stop thinking, because thinking is hurting my head more than a possible hangover will hurt tomorrow."

"Berry, if we both get drunk we'll have no one to look after us and we should be looking after Britt…" She tried to be reasonable, but all she wanted to do was to attack the opened bottle in her hand and fight for the _'no thinking'_ goal.

"So what? Nothing bad will happen if you're not thinking." Rachel grinned and Quinn could swear the brunette had never acted that way before, she was always so worried about controlling everything and especially herself. It had to be the influence of the alcohol already, mixed with the unfortunate events of that evening, she wanted to go all rebel and _don't give a fuck._

"Then don't blame it on me tomorrow, if you regret something." The cheerleader gave up being responsible and just took a long gulp that resulted in her throat burning furiously after, but it felt good.

"So, drinking game?"

"We have no drinking game for only 2 people." Quinn pointed out while handing the bottle back to Rachel who seemed to be craving for it.

"You're right…" She said with the bottle against her lips "But I have another idea…" The brunette smiled and poured the drink into her mouth, then she turned to face the cheerleader. "Well, let's see. Drinking games are basically excuses for people to get drunk while having fun. We don't need any excuse, we just need to have fun. So, what about doing or saying random stuff? And if the other one likes, we get a shot"

"But I don't wanna move, it's cold and we're warm here." Quinn complained, holding the sleeping bag closer to her as to make her point clear. Rachel nodded and laughed.

"I don't wanna move either, but we can do silly things without moving…"

"Give me an example."

"Then let's start the game." The brunette grinned and took a sip from the cinnamon drink, then handed it to the head cheerio. "The game starts now. You have the bottle, if I… amuse you, you'll give me the bottle and I'll drink, then you'll do something and if it amuses me I'll give it back to you and you'll drink and you get the point, right?" Quinn nodded and Rachel grinned.

"Wait… what will you do?" The blonde wanted to know, suddenly concerned about the concept of the game and what the amount of alcohol in that girl's blood could make her do.

"Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be as fun. Just give me the bottle after…" The girl nodded again and Rachel bit her lower lip, wondering if she would have the courage of doing what she thought about.

_No thinking._ She didn't want to think, just do, so she didn't think twice. The brunette placed a hand in Quinn's face and turned it to her, then quickly, before the other could pull away, she locked her lips with the girl. It was a fast kiss, just one second and Rachel was pulling back, but an unexpected shiver was sent to her spine when she felt Quinn's soft lips and the taste of her lipstick.

Quinn was wide eyed, mouth slightly open in an expression of shock, she had felt that shiver too and she wasn't sure if that wasn't the reason of her shock, instead of the fact that Rachel Berry had just kissed her. Yes, that, Rachel Berry had kissed Quinn Fabray, something should be really wrong in the world.

Suddenly, she remembered, random things, it was all just a joke, just a play. Slowly, she gave the bottle back to the brunette and there was a silent moment, then the small diva giggled and they both fell into laughing.

"Ok, that was… a strong start… Unexpected too." Quinn was choosing her words carefully, but it felt like it wasn't needed, because the other girl was just chuckling along. The blonde understood that she seriously needed to get drunker if she wanted to just stop thinking and mess around like her.

"That is kinda the point. Random or unexpected, it is pretty much all the same. But now it's your turn. Cammon, Quinn! Don't think, just do."

The cheerleader had no idea what to do, then one idea occurred and she followed Rachel's advice and didn't thought. She just did it. And what she did was slap the brunette's face. Not very hard, obviously, but still it was a slap and in the moment she did it, she regretted it.

"What was that for?" Berry asked irritated, bringing one hand to her slapped cheek.

"Sorry… I mean, you told me just to do it and the first random thing I thought was to slap you." The blonde tried to apologize herself, but she couldn't really do it, because it had been totally reasonless, she didn't thought, she just did and she had no reasons. If she had thought, she wouldn't have done it.

"The first thing you think about doing to me is slap me?" Rachel seemed like she was disappointed.

"No, no. Not that. I didn't know what to do, I was trying to think of something unexpected… and… I don't know… it occurred me that slapping you was not really what you were expecting." Quinn was stumbling on her words, not sure how to avoid getting the brunette upset with her.

"It was, indeed… unexpected…" Slowly, a smile drew on Rachel's face and then she laughed and gave her the bottle. "You're right, slapping me was absolutely random." The blonde sighed in relief and picked up the bottle, remembering that she needed to get drunker she took three gulps. After that she almost spitted all the drink when her throat hurt more than she expected and her eyes started crying. "Calm down, don't finish the drink already!" Rachel said laughing and tried to pick the drink from Quinn's hands.

"You calm down. I can't give you this until you amuse me." She grinned and didn't let the brunette take the bottle, then her smile vanished. "Let's just not go physical, I think it's not really going well."

"You're right, then random stuff without physical intercourse?"

"What about we just watch the stars and drink a shot for which shooting star?"

"But I can never see shooting stars…" Rachel pouted and Quinn giggled.

"Well, then you don't drink while I lie saying I have seen one." The cheerleader grinned and bounced the bottle in her hands, staring at it. "Or we can just keep the game if you can do something without touching me."

"Is that a challenge?" The brunette questioned moving a little bit in her position, clearly happy with a test.

"It can be. I don't know, this is silly, just don't forget the initial idea was to laugh, not to shock." Quinn said, she preferred things not getting weird again, she just wanted to have fun since she was stuck to that place until Britt woke up and she really didn't feel like sleeping… and to be honest she was quite enjoying Rachel's company.

"Hum, ok. You're right again." The brunette got silent, probably thinking about what to do, then she started laughing alone until she looked up to Quinn again. "I have an idea, but you'll have to help." She laughed again as she tried to speak and took a while until recovering her speech. "Me, Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star, I'm going to perform a very special song for you." She fell into laughter again and the blonde just couldn't guess what was so funny about Rachel singing a song, actually it sounded like boring.

"You know how sad it is to laugh with your own jokes?" Quinn asked, at first serious, but then she started chuckling too because the other wouldn't stop laughing.

"Well… just join me in the song. And don't worry, you'll know when to join." She breathed heavily, trying to control herself not to laugh during the song and then she started singing with annoying high-pitched voice. _"The internet is really really great…"_

Right in the moment Rachel started singing, Quinn recognized the song and laughed out loud, when she needed to join, she could barely breathe between her laughter. She couldn't believe she was hearing Rachel singing that song, the song was funny enough alone and she would laugh if it was Puck and Finn singing it for a joke, but Berry… that was just plain hilarious. Trying to catch her breath, she added, to please a waiting Rachel, with the deepest voice she could make. "… for porn!" And she fell into laughter again.

Rachel had to control herself a lot not to start laughing too, it was hard to keep serious with that song, but she kept singing. "I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait…" She waited for Quinn to say her two words, but she was crying out and struggling to breathe. "Cammon, you have to help me out on this." The brunette couldn't help it anymore and laughed when the cheerleader, unable to talk and teary eyes, lip-synced _for porn_. "Just give me the bottle then, I deserve it."

The blonde handed her the bottle and she drank from it, looking at it she realized it was almost in the end. No doubt why she was feeling so dizzy and it was so hard to keep the images from moving and doubling-up. She waited until Quinn managed to stop laughing and gave her back the bottle.

"You deserve it, you sang it too." Rachel chuckled and watched as Quinn sipped in the drink and then noticed like she had done, that it was almost finished. "Now, act serious and sing the whole song with me." In a second both girls were laughing again, but both went hell silent when they heard a muttered noise, then they heard it again and realized it was Britt speaking in her sleep.

Rachel was chuckling again, but Quinn put a finger in her lips to tell her to keep quite. "I think we can't be so loud, she might wake up or something."

"Why would that be bad?"

"I don't know, I think it's better that she sleeps until tomorrow. For now she's probably still drugged." The cheerio shrugged and Berry nodded in agreement with her, then she took the bottle from Quinn's hands and checked out how much was still left.

"Then let's just finish this up and do like you said and search for shooting stars. It's quite a beautiful night, maybe I can see one." When she finished talking she took another gulp, the drink wasn't burning so much in her throat anymore, maybe it was because she was already so drunk she didn't even feel it. When she passed the bottle back she was humming the _'Internet is for porn'_ song without noticing, which made Quinn start laughing again.

It didn't take them long until the bottle was empty, it really just hadn't that much left after more than a hour of intensive drinking and stupid games. The blonde girl meant to throw the bottle in the middle of the woods, but Rachel thought it was a bad idea, since people say glass in the forest can cause fires and she really didn't want to be guilty of something like that.

Then they changed positions, moving a bit from the tree both laid in the grass and covered theirselves with the sleeping-bag. Still as close to each other as they could, since it was cold and there is no better heat and human-heat.

"Oh, I saw a shooting star!" Quinn said only a minute after they had laid, she couldn't see, but she was almost sure Rachel was pouting and that thought made the cheerleader chuckle to herself.

"That's not fair! I can never see them!"

"I was kidding, I didn't see any yet… Rachel." The brunette's heart seemed to stop, she couldn't believe Quinn had just called her for her first name. Looking at her for the corner of her eyes, she noticed the blonde girl was smiling, so she smiled too, being, for the first time, happy for coming to that party.

* * *

**If you review as much as you did last chapter I'll be even better. LOL  
( oh, and btw, is very late, I'm so sorry for possible mistakes in the chapter :/ ) **


	5. Shooting Stars

**I know I had a bunch of things to say. But now I can't remember any. Apart from: sorry for the late update and the song that is mentioned in this chapter is _Airplanes _by B.O.B and Hayley something. lol**

**And I have to say. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS IN THIS ONE!**

**Also... just one more thing. Sorry, I've been realizing my english is shit, not that I talk or write bad, but it depresses me cause even though I love writing in english I can't write as well as I do in portuguese, my mother language. I just don't know how to explain what is happening sometimes and it really really annoys me cause I think you won't understand the scene as I see it in my mind and then I feel like such a failure. But well... at least a lot of you people seem to like it anyway, and that makes me really happy :D**

* * *

**Chapter V – Shooting stars**

"Oh, cammon, I can't believe you didn't see that one!" Quinn looked at her surprised and Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you I can never see. Besides, in my head all the stars keep spinning around anyway." The brunette giggled, they were laid in the grass like that for almost an hour now. Quinn had already seen more than 20 shooting stars and she was seriously doubting if the alcohol wasn't make her imagine all of them, because the brunette kept seeing everything spinning round and round and round. Like the world didn't really want to stop moving. The feeling was good, at least she wasn't feeling sick and she felt like she was in a merry-go-round.

By that time, the cold had driven both girls closer and closer. The diva laid her head in the cheerleader's shoulder who wrapped her arm around the small girl's shoulders and rested her hand lazily in her belly. For a while, Berry had been playing with the blonde's hand, but she was too drunk to even fully realize that.

"Well, in my head they are spinning too, but I know it's a shooting star when a star spins faster." Rachel felt Quinn's hot breath against the top of her head when she laughed and the brunette looked up at her face, frowning. "Hey, don't give me that look. It's not like I'm lying to you. I saw those shooting stars."

"I think you just think you did." The head cheerio rolled her eyes in a _'whatever'_ expression and then she looked up to the sky again. Rachel didn't move for a while and kept staring at her, her blonde hair, which had been set free of the pony tail, was hanging around her face giving her sort of an angelical look. Quinn was a very beautiful girl, but she had never seemed so gorgeous at the brunette's eyes. Maybe it was because of her peaceful, harmless expression, maybe it was the way she was being so nice towards her, or even how she had let her lay her head in her shoulder. Or maybe it could be just because she was drunk

Sighing, the diva turned her eyes back to the sky, playing with the blonde's hand again. "Look, there, it's an airplane, right?" She giggled and pointed to the sky with her free hand. "At least, I can still see planes."

"Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars?" Quinn didn't sing, she just asked as if it was truly a question, but Rachel, obviously, knew the song.

The brunette sighed trying to focus her vision in the plane, following it with her eyes through the night sky. "I could really use a wish right now…" She admitted with a low voice, almost like a whisper.

The cheerleader held the diva's hand that had been playing with hers for a while and lifted a little bit her neck to look at Rachel.

"What wish do you need?" The brunette just kept staring at the airplane for a while, her eyes lost in thought.

"Why do you care?" Quinn caressed her hand and gave a little, but frank, smile to the smaller girl.

"I do care. And you sounded like you really want something." Rachel finally looked into the blonde's hazel eyes and couldn't help but sigh again.

"I wish this night had never existed…"

Quinn should have seen that one coming, after what happened that night, she didn't even know why she was expecting another answer from the girl. But being honest with herself, it kind of hurt because she didn't want Berry to regret that night. Not after having enjoyed so much those hours with the self-proclaimed future Broadway-star.

"You do?" The head cheerio couldn't contain her words, she wanted to hear Rachel saying no.

"No." Her voice was barely a murmur and Quinn almost didn't hear, however that weak whisper was enough to put a smile on the blonde's lips. "No." She repeated more confident. "All I wish is that Monday you don't act like tonight never existed."

Her words made Quinn's smile fade away. Knowing that she enjoyed her company enough to forget about the past events of the party was flattering and actually made her really happy, but on the other hand Rachel was expecting her to be nice in school on Monday and the head cheerleader wasn't sure if she could do so.

The silence froze like ice between them when the blonde didn't answer and stared into the darkness. The brunette saw how her hazel eyes lost all the emotion: they just stop showing any kind of feeling.

She considered forgetting about it, she couldn't be surprised, it was Quinn Fabray she was talking about, the diva couldn't expect her to be good to someone as unpopular as her. However she was also Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry was stubborn and didn't like things to go against her will. '_Why is she being so nice with me, just to Monday comeback with the insults?'_

"Why?" The brunette cried, she turned and placed her elbow in the grass, raising her body so she could glare straight into the blonde's motionless hazel eyes. "Talk to me! Why don't you tell me that you'll be good to me?"

Quinn groaned and looked back to the other girl's brown eyes. "Do you want me to lie to you?"

"No! I don't want you to lie. I want you to tell me that and mean it." Her head was spinning around, but she was trying to keep her balance and the focus on the cheerleader's eyes. "Why are you still not sure? Why the hell would you be so stupid to diss me in the school just to keep your status? You don't have to hate and make fun of everyone to be popular, you know?"

The blonde girl bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, she knew Rachel was upset with her because she couldn't say she wasn't going to be a bitch to her in school. And she didn't want her to be mad, but at the same time it was hard to promise her something like that, she knew the kind of pressure she felt in school, especially with Santana always by her side making mean comments about Berry.

"I know. But we're drunk, I don't wanna say something that I won't do."

The diva rolled her eyes, hating on the blonde for using the drunk excuse, even though that was probably the right thing to do, since she had to admit she had already done things that were certainly motivated by the excess of alcohol in her blood. "Just tell me anyway. I won't take it as a promise, Monday if you throw a slushy at my face as good-morning, I'll remember you were extremely drunk tonight and clearly regretted all your words."

"I wouldn't slushy you, Rachel." Quinn frowned and didn't understand that the big smile appearing in the brunette's face was due to calling her for the first name again and not so much for the _'no slushy'_ promise. "Alright then, just forgive me if I act differently in school, but obviously I won't treat you badly. I never really had that much reasons to be mean to you and tonight you showed me that under your, sometimes, annoying personality, you are actually a very good person.. and funny too."

Rachel beamed at the blonde's words, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She understood it was not a promise, but it was still good enough, mainly since the brunette thought Quinn wouldn't change her mind while sober.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Bending forward she placed a soft kiss in the cheerleader's cheek. Her brown hair fell to the blonde's face when she returned to her previous position, standing on her elbow.

Quinn smiled and tucked the hair behind her ear, just so it would fall again, tickling her face. Both girls giggled softly and Rachel threw her hair behind her neck, she could have just laid again, but she was enjoying being able to be face to face with the head cheerio.

"Your hair smells like… _berry_." Quinn laughed with her own silly joke. "Straw_berry_, I mean…" She grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes, she got that jokes about her name being _Berry_ all the time.

"I'll excuse the cheesy pick-up line, because you're drunk, and take that as a compliment about my hair." At her words, the blonde girl raised an eyebrow and a playful smile appeared in her face.

"Pick-up line? You think I'm giving you pick-up lines?" Firstly, Rachel's face was a mirror of confusion, but then her lips twisted in some sort of flirty drunk smile.

"I think you're drunk enough to attempt to seduce me."

Quinn smile widened and she moved her hand to the brunette's hip. "Don't try me. I've regretted drunken actions before. _Big regrets…_" She emphasized with the same playful grin and it was Rachel's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Well… I don't think I have what it takes to get you pregnant." The brunette chuckled while Quinn stared blindly at her, half amused and half concerned. Concerned only because any Beth's memory hurt her, and because that night with Puck had been such a huge mistake. Even though, she couldn't deny she loved him and she would have stayed with him, but Puck could not be trusted, she had to accept that and move on.

"Hum… sorry…" Rachel's voice woke her up from her thoughts and she saw her worried eyes looking at her.

"Sorry for what?" Quinn questioned while caressing the girl's hip with her thumb.

"I…" The brunette's voice broke when the movements in her hip made her sweater lift a bit and the blonde's finger touched her skin, instead of her clothes. It was like an electric shock, her whole body felt the touch, her eyes lost focus and her mind emptied any thought. Rachel breathed deeply, trying to ignore Quinn's hand in contact with her flesh and trying to put some sense in her words. "You seemed… hum… affected when I…" Her voice shattered again when a new shiver was sent up her spine and she hardly contained a low moan. "… When I mentioned pregnancy." The diva finished quickly, rather breathless and wide eyed, her control over her body was already short because of the alcohol and those subtle movements in her hip weren't helping at all.

"Oh no. Don't worry about that. I was simply lost in thought." Quinn smiled to her and barely aware of the fact that she was caressing the brunette, she found truly amusing how Rachel was biting her lip and how her eyes were so unfocused.

"Can you…?" The small girl gasped suddenly, reaching her free hand to grab the blonde's in her hip. "… stop this?" She sighed when the slow motion stopped, she realized she didn't really want it to. "Is just really distracting…"

The cheerleader giggled and let her hand stay quiet under the diva's grip. "Your lip biting is kind of distracting too, you know?"

"Oh… sorry. I think." Rachel let her lip slip away from her teeth, staring at the other girl and grinning all the time.

"You have to stop being sorry for things no one is complaining about."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and chuckled quietly, then she started drawing patterns with her fingers in the girl's hip again. "That I'm drunk?" It was some sort of mixed question and statement, the playful smile in her face showing again.

"And horny?" Rachel couldn't believe that had just left her lips, but it was too late to regret it when she actually realized. There was a second of silence, then Quinn's hazel eyes darkened and her hand moved slowly to the brunette's waist.

"Maybe…" Quinn's hand kept moving slowly up the girl's body until she coped her cheek, her thumb draw a line along Rachel's dry lips and stopped there, through her hand she could feel the heat of the brunette's blushing face.

"I know we were supposed to have arrived the _'no thinking' _stage. But I still can think and I'm thinking this might be really wrong, but I really want to kiss you…"

Quinn moved so fast, Rachel hardly felt when she let go of her cheek and pulled her free arm to the other side of her body. The brunette only realized what was happening when her body fell on top of the cheerleader's making her lips stay merely some inches away, while her elbows were now in both Quinn's sides.

"Why don't you stop thinking and just… act?"

Rachel felt her heart beating so hard it was almost hurting her chest, as she leaned her head towards the blonde's lips, she felt like she wasn't able to breathe anymore. The diva was so nervous she thought she would have a heart-attack or something like that, it was even worse than going on stage. The only thing that kept her somehow confident was feeling Quinn seemed to be just as nervous. Her chest was quickly moving up and down while she tried hard to keep her inhalation of oxygen under control.

The brunette stopped so close that a single breath could make their lips touch, so both girls forgot about the air's human need, lost in each other's eyes.

'_What is going on here? Sweet Broadway help me out, I can only be insane right now.' _Rachel thought desperately to herself, licking her still dry lips. After that, she felt Quinn's hand run up her lower back to her neck and then gently pulling it to kill the distance between their mouths.

The cheerleader gasped at the simple contact and pulled her neck stronger, parting her lips against Rachel's. As their tongues met and Quinn free hand moved back to the brunette's hip, Berry let out a low moan.

Their kissed that started very slow, quickly developed into a faster pace as both girls felt more and more the need of each other's contact. The cheerio's sleeping bag slipped away, leaving both girls uncovered to the cold November night, but that was barely noticed at all as the heat between them two was enough to keep them warm.

Their mouths tasted like cinnamon, still because of what they have been drinking. Berry would think it was much better than the taste of vodka in Finn's mouth in the beginning of that night, but she didn't, because the boy was miles away from her mind. If she thought, the diva would probably realize she was cheating on her boyfriend.

It was almost like the entire world around them had disappeared, Quinn felt as if she was floating in darkness while everything spun around quickly. Most of it was probably because of the alcohol, but other part was because of _that kiss,_ she didn't know where all those feelings were coming from. The burning passion in _that kiss_ was something like she had never felt before, and even being drunk she could still remember that she wasn't supposed to be feeling all that _desire_ for Rachel Berry. However, now was too late. Neither of them wanted to break _that kiss_.

Time seemed to lose the entire mean along with space. And so did reason and all other things that mattered. Because at the moment, nothing did matter to them, expect each other's lips and touch.

Quinn had never made out with a girl before and whenever she made out with a boy, she would never let them touch her too much or go too far (except that time with Puck, unfortunately), but it felt like with a girl she could just let things go, since it was not really going anywhere. Or maybe she allowed it because she was drunk. It didn't really matter, what mattered was that Rachel's hands all over her body didn't feel like something she needed to avoid, more like something she wanted to keep. Also, she couldn't really pretend she wasn't doing the same, as she felt a strange need of exploring the other girl's body with her own touch. Just as a need of keeping their bodies tightly together all the time.

On the other hand, the diva wasn't thinking at all. She was told to stop thinking and so she did. She just wanted, she wanted Quinn's soft lips against hers, she wanted that gentle but fierce touch all over her skin, she wanted to kiss that perfect neck and she wanted to hear the cheerleader say her name.

"Rachel…" Quinn moaned when one of the brunette's hands slide up her tight to her ass and gripped it. Berry lips twisted in a smirk, but never breaking the kiss.

Somewhere, a party was still running with a bunch of drunk and/or high teens, Brittany was still sleeping against a tree, dangerously next to them, clocks were still counting the hours and the whole world was still moving, but both girls were lost in their desire and reality meant nothing to them.

* * *

**Now you know why I need reviews so much. This was very exciting to write :P**


	6. The hangover

**So! Thank you all a lot for your reviews :)  
I'm sorry because this chapter might be a little boring, but it had to be done.****Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**[To Gabriela: Don't worry, I'm not thinking of stop writing this anytime soon. I'm also quite addicted, so. lol! And, thanks, but I don't need help to translate. I don't even translate it, since I write in english from the start. :P But just one thing, if I did wanted help I had no way to get to you, since you don't have FanFiction account nor left to me any kind of way to contact you. lol! Anyway, thanks for your review today, it really inspired me to finish the chapter.]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI – Hangover**

Realization always comes slowly. When we wake up we never know where we are, especially if we're not in our room. And if it happens that we were drunk last night, then realization will come even slowly and it can always bring some bad news.

To Rachel Berry, in that cold sunny morning of November, realization took minutes to come. First it was the sun hitting her eyes and she wondered why she hadn't closed her curtains before going to sleep. Then, she felt the breeze and she wondered why she had slept with windows opened. Just after that, she realized she wasn't actually in her bed and she remembered the party.

Alright, then she wasn't at home. She couldn't open her eyes, it was too bright and it was hurting her head. The brunette thought that might be the feeling of having a hangover. '_Ok, hangover. But how did I get drunk? And what's this against my lips?'_

After that thought, realization hit her like a train.

_Oh my fucking God… _She knew now that against her lips there was Quinn's neck, she had fallen asleep cuddling with her, she felt the body underneath her, her arms still thrown around the blonde's neck, her legs in the middle of hers and the sleeping bag over them.

She tried to open her eyes, fighting the huge headache. _How the hell in earth had that happen? How did Rachel Berry made out with Quinn Fabray?_ She lifted her head a little bit, to look at the cheerleader, scared to see her awake. But she was sleeping, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and her breath still smelled like cinnamon.

The diva shivered when she remembered that taste in her mouth, those lips against hers and that blonde hair in her hands. She was drunk and her memories were kind of like flashes, but at the same time she could feel every single touch, she still remembered breathless Quinn kissing her. More than that, she remembered the need. The need of having her…

She had to get out of there. Rachel needed to run away from that. Hopefully, no one saw them during the night in the woods and Brittany was probably still asleep too. That was all too much, she had actually liked last night, she wasn't regretting that, she wasn't regretting what she did when she was drunk. She would have done it again if asked. She actually wanted to kiss her again, right now, while she was asleep, looking so painfully adorable and beautiful.

Then, the brunette came to other conclusion. '_Oh my… I cheated on Finn. I cheated on Finn with Quinn. I cheated on Finn with the girl that cheated on him. I cheated on Finn with the girl I kinda stole him from. Wait… I cheated on Finn with a GIRL.' _

Rachel felt like her heart stopped for a second and then started beating like mad again. She had cheated on her boyfriend. Rachel Berry had just became a cheater. And she had actually made out with a girl, which was definitely something that she would have to put a lot of thought into.

Carefully, she pulled away from Quinn. It was a very hard task, because her bodies were so intertwined, but she managed to do it without waking the blonde up. She put the sleeping bag over the cheerleader again and looked around. Brittany wasn't sleeping sitting against the tree anymore, she had probably fallen in some point of the night and she was now laid in the ground. She seemed so deep in her sleep that Rachel doubted she could have woken up all night. No, she was certainly always asleep, she would have said something and she wouldn't be sleeping in that position. Then the diva peeked through the trees to the house, it was silent now, everyone was almost certainly asleep and the brunette felt thankful for that, she didn't want to see anyone.

She massaged the back of her neck and sighed, she had left her things in her car, so she didn't really have to pick anything inside the house. All she had to do was to go to her car and run away from that crazy party. She felt something like a bruise in her neck, it couldn't be a bruise, because she hadn't hit anything, but it was hurting a little bit. Maybe a nail cut? _'Oh please, no…'_

Turning one last time to the girl sleeping on the grass, she sighed, her lips were still extremely attractive. The weird desire to kiss her form last night hadn't disappeared at all. Before she could control her body, she had kneeled next to the girl and very carefully, to avoid waking her up, pecked on her lips. She pulled away softly and made sure she was still asleep, then she literally ran away to her car.

Every step hurt more and more as she was farther away from Quinn. She thought how she had enjoyed last night, even before they kissed and all went crazy. She thought how she enjoyed just hanging out with the blonde. But it would never happen again, she was screwed up, if the cheerleader recalled the night when she woke up, she would make her life even more miserable at school.

'_I never really had that much reasons to be mean to you and tonight you showed me that under your, sometimes, annoying personality, you are actually a very good person.. and funny too.' _Rachel could hear Quinn's words in her head, like if she was still there, saying those things. And the brunette wanted to cry, she wanted to cry because now she knew it wasn't going to be like that.

Rachel finally reached her car, quickly she sat in the driver's sit and looked into the mirror to take a look at herself. She was a mess. She had big circles around her eyes, her face was sort of pale and her hair was mixed with grass. She sighed at her aspect and remembered the little pain in her neck that felt like a bruise, moving her head so she could see her neck in the little mirror, she tried to understand what was that.

Her jaw dropped when she saw it. _'Oh my… is this a hickey?' _It was, she was sure it was, forcing through her memory she tried to remember when Quinn had done that, but she realized all she could remember was moaning when the cheerleader's lips were in her neck and feeling absolutely lost in desire.

The diva closed her eyes for a second, but instead of darkness all she saw was flashes from last night, so she quickly opened them again. She closed the mirror and started up her car's engine. She just wanted to be home, but she was surprised when the clock of the car showed 8.27am, it was very early, last time she remembered checking on the hours it was 4 something in the morning, it meant she probably didn't even get 4 hours of sleeping.

Shaking her head, the diva decided it was better not even putting any thought into it, she just needed some peace in her room, in her house, so she could think about everything that had happened last night.

Rachel barely noticed the street she went through, the traffic lights she stopped or the turns she took… it was all like in a dream to her. She was focused on her driving, but still absolutely lost in thought. She soon realized it wouldn't matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to forget last night. It was impossible, any detail she remembered from the make-out made all her body shivered and then she would remember that burning need and her body was on fire.

Finally, she arrived home and she couldn't be more relieved. In the same moment she opened the door and walked inside, feeling the warmth and the aroma of her house, she felt like a hundred pounds of drama were taken away from her back.

Quickly, she moved through the still silent house and got to the kitchen. She needed to eat something, find some painkillers and then try to get some sleep in her bed again. Even though she didn't actually believe that last would be possible. As anytime she closed her eyes she felt Quinn's hands all over her body, in places Rachel wouldn't let Finn reach for and even kisses in places he couldn't touch.

One very important question was floating in the diva's mind and this time it was nothing about how in the earth last night happened, nor how things would go on Monday. This question was even scarier than all the others: _Why didn't she regret it?_

Seriously, she knew she had messed up her chances for a friendship with Quinn and she knew she had cheated on her boyfriend and she imagined all the consequences that would follow that night. But still, if she tried to convince herself she was regretting all of that, she would be just lying. At this thought, Rachel remembered her wish to the airplane last night, all she wanted was the cheerleader to be nice with her on Monday. And maybe she was still feeling the same way.

The diva really needed to stop and think. She had to make up her mind, or at least try to do it. How would she talk to Finn now? She had to forgive him being high in the party, because she had done something much worse after.

She heard some noise in the floor above. Looking at the clock she saw it was 9am, the noise must be her fathers waking up in their bedroom. _'Damn!' _All the brunette didn't want right now was to be questioned by them about last night. She hurriedly swallowed two painkillers and ran upstairs to her room.

"Good morning, Tinkerbell." One of her fathers called out in the moment Rachel's hand reached her bedroom's door knob. "How was last night?"

"It was good, daddy." Rachel replied, trying to sound normal, but her voice came out in a indifferent tone, not so natural in her.

"I didn't expect you home so early. Did those three cheerleaders behave with you?" She felt her heart skip a beat at the question. She had lied to her fathers. In order to go to the party she had told them it would be a sleepover at Brittany's. Rachel picked one of the cheerleaders because she was afraid her fathers would want to drive her to the house, and being in one of the Cheerios' she could complain about how they would make fun of her for coming with them. In the end, they didn't even propose driving her there and instead she had to deal with their worries. Knowing the party would be in the house of one of the girls that made their daughter's life miserable, they were concerned the girls could do bad things to her. Rachel hushed them, saying all Glee club would be there and Finn would never let them hurt her, nor would Kurt or Mercedes.

"No, daddy, they didn't. I told you not to worry." The brunette felt the need of saying the bad behaviors from last night were all hers, but obviously she shut up before the words slipped out of her lips.

"Are you going to get some sleep, darling?"

At his words she felt free to turn her door knob and get in her room, looking back one last time she gave a hearty smile to her father. "Yes, I'm very tired. Just a little nap." The man smiled back at her and nodded with his head, she closed the door feeling relieved for being alone again. Social interaction seemed too much for her right now.

She stared at herself in the mirror; there she could be better than in the tiny car mirror, but it was just the same. She still looked just like a mess. She wanted to cry, but at the same time she wanted to smile. But then she just panicked because she noticed the mark in her neck again.

'_Oh my… Thank you God, for not letting my father see this one!' _She hurried to get her makeup, she really had to hide it, especially for Monday, Finn surely wouldn't be pleased seeing a hickey in his girlfriend's neck and maybe Quinn would hate realizing she had done that._ 'Maybe a scarf is safer than makeup…' _She thought to herself while watching in the mirror her failed attempt to hide the mark with makeup.

After 5 minutes, her neck was turning orange and it just looked really weird, so she quitted and picking a toilet to clean her neck she decided she would most definitely wear a scarf 24/7 until that _thing_ disappeared. Desperate, she let herself fall on the bed and hid her head between the pillows. She just wanted to sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes, her body was set on fire with the memories from previous night.

She gave up fighting it, though, she just let her eyes closed and saw all of that in her head again, but then the images faded away with all her confusing thoughts about her relationship with her boyfriend and the fact that she had actually liked a lot being with Quinn. She knew there were no chances of ever being with the blonde again, it was a mistake, she shouldn't even want it again… she was not a lesbian after all. But why had she liked it so much then? Certainly it wasn't because she was drunk, people do mistakes when they're drunk, but they don't tend to appreciate things more. _Or do they?_ Maybe they do and maybe that was the explanation for all the crazy things in her head.

But she couldn't buy it. Again, she would just be lying to herself if she said she believed that. Her mind kept on drifting from thought to thought and she just let it happen, giving up trying to see any darkness in her closed eyes. Eventually, with eyes shut and laid in her bed, the fatigue beat the confusion and she felt asleep.

A soft knock on the door, woke up the girl from her terrible hot dreams about the terrible wrong person. She slowly opened her eyes to see her father entering the room carefully. "Sweetheart, are you awake?" She glared at him and nodded, then she checked the hours, it was 3pm, no wonder she was so hungry. Her headache was softer, but was still there, painkillers couldn't really kill part of the pain that came from her confused thoughts. "Finn is downstairs, honey, he said he really needs to talk to you."

* * *

**If you're thinking of asking me to write Quinn's point of view, don't waste your time. I thought about it and decided I'd rather not, because the surprise element is a good thing in stories. But review anyway :D  
I love people that review 3 **


	7. Love Mark

**So, so. I'm actually really happy how this chapter turned out. I know most of you will hate it. lol! But I really liked to write because... well, let's face it, in the opposite of yu my sweet readers, I do know what's going to happen next.**

**Monday will be on next chapter. But I have a crazy week at school so I don't think I'll be posting before the weekend. I shouldn't, at least, but I am an idiot that puts writing in front of school too much times. So I just don't know. Please, pray for me not to update, I really need to study! xD**

**

* * *

Chapter VII – Love mark**

"I can tell by his face that he messed up with you again. Do you want me to kick him out?" Her father asked softly, going near his daughter to caress her face.

"No. Dad, it's fine. Just tell him to wait, I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and kissing the girl's front head walked out the room again. Rachel sighed in exasperation; she didn't have any idea what to say to Finn, she was scared because she would have to lie to the boy. What would she say if he asked where had she gone during the whole night?

The diva slowly got up on her feet, feeling almost as dizzy as when she was drunk. She was so tired that it was almost painful. In front of the mirror she combed her hair so it wouldn't be so messed up and walking to her wardrobe she picked a scarf and put it around her neck. She really couldn't forget she had a hickey in the middle of her neck. The brunette was about to cross her bedroom door when she remembered she should brush her teeth.

Suddenly, something as ordinary as brushing teeth seemed like a big deal too. It was like she was cleaning her mouth from Quinn and the cinnamon taste, like she was going to do it because she might kiss Finn, like… _'I'm just going completely insane…'_

The diva shut her thoughts and focused in her hygienic routine, then looking in the mirror again, she just confirmed she was basically still looking terrible. Actually, she was so pale she almost looked like a vampire. One last check in her scarf covering the mark in her neck and she hurried out of her room and downstairs, there was no point in keeping Finn waiting.

"Rachel! Rachel! Please, don't start fighting with me already. Please, let me talk first. Just let me talk, it's all I'm asking!" Finn was standing up in the middle of her living room and his words came out as soon as she got into his eye sight. He looked desperate and that just made the diva more nervous, she stood there, without saying a word, because she actually had nothing to say this time and she couldn't fight with him… she had done way worse than get high. "You're gonna listen to me?"

The quarterback's surprised face was almost funny. _Almost._ Because Rachel couldn't really find anything funny at the moment. She stared at the floor for some seconds and then gave him a little nod. "Let's just go to my room. I don't want to talk about this here." He followed when she turned and made her way back into her room.

"Rachel, I need you to forgive me, please. I've been feeling like shit since I woke up." He started right when they got in her room, closing her bedroom door behind his back, the brunette didn't say a word and just sat on her bed and looked at Finn with sad eyes. She was too confused, she didn't know what to say.

"Control your language, Finn, and just do your speech, then I'll consider if I should forgive you or not." Her voice sound so drained it was weird even to herself, but she was really exhausted, her head was turning and turning around non-stop.

"Look, babe…" The quarterback walked to the side of her bed and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I know, I know I was an idiot. I know drugs are a terrible thing and all that. They are bad for my health, for my voice, for my brain. I know that, I truly know." He sighed and stared at the floor. "But…" Finn bit his lower lip, trying to come out with an explanation that wouldn't upset his girlfriend.

"But what, Finn? I don't want lies, just tell me the truth." Rachel was feeling very uncomfortable with his hands holding hers, she was actually uncomfortable with all the situation. That was the guy she loved above all, right? She shouldn't be feeling so weird.

"I know you're gonna find this so stupid and you're gonna do the speech of how I am better than them again. But… they were all doing it, you know? Everyone was smoking and they were coming all peer pressure on me, telling me to give it a try. And I know it's stupid to fall into those things, but a part of me also wanted to try, I wanted to know how it felt, regardless of how bad it is for our health. Also they were calling me a pussy for not trying." He rolled his eyes and so did Rachel, but she kept her eyes way from him, she just couldn't stand looking at his face in the moment, it was all too much.

"Did you like it?" The diva asked in a very low whisper, Finn moved a little bit, clearly unsure of the answer he should give. "Don't lie, it's not going to change anything in my consideration. I just want to know." He tightened the grip of her hands and stared up at her, trying to get her attention on his, but she didn't look at him.

"I did. The feeling is quite amazing. But it doesn't mean I'm doing it again. I don't want to lose you, Rach. Just forgive me, please, it was stupid and I'm not doing it again. I know it's not good for my health, I know I can't do it because of the sports too…" She nodded slowly, but didn't say a word. Finn got up and sat next to her in the bed, still holding her hand.

They were silent for quite a long time, Rachel couldn't decide what to do. Maybe she should be honest and tell him she had gotten drunk and did a huge mistake. But she couldn't, it was just too weird to tell Finn she had made out with Quinn. He probably wouldn't even believe and then he would totally lose it, not knowing how to react to such thing. Not even she knew how to react to that. When she was too tired to keep thinking, she just let her head fall on Finn's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Finn thought if she was laying in his shoulder then it meant she was forgiving him and he lifted one of his hands to caress her hair softly. He noticed the scarf around her neck and he might be very oblivious to a lot of stuff, but he was sure Rachel didn't usually wear scarves. Especially he didn't see the point of wearing a scarf inside of her own house, it wasn't that cold.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" He asked breaking the silence and playing with the fringes of the scarf.

"I got a cold last night." Rachel knew that was neither truth nor a justification to be wearing a scarf, but she was positively sure Finn wouldn't know. And, in fact, the guy just nodded, believing her explanation.

"What did you do? I mean, last night, after you walked away from me?" She was waiting for that question, but she still didn't know what to answer. Maybe she could just be honest and tell him she had been with Quinn, cutting the part of them making out and emphasizing the part when she said she wasn't sure if she was going to be nice with her on Monday.

"I was very upset and Mercedes had already left the party, Tina and Mike were making out and Artie and Kurt hadn't come, so I was just going to leave." She sighed, deciding finally to be as honest as she could and telling all about the night except… well, except how it ended. "Then I found Brittany passed out in the bathroom and I couldn't leave her there like that, so I went searching for Quinn or Santana." Rachel shrugged and then her body froze when she remembered David. Forcing himself into her. With all the crazy things that happened she ended up almost forgetting about that part. Now she was unsure if she should tell Finn or not. _'No. Better not, Quinn said to David we wouldn't tell Finn if he left me alone.' _She bit her lip and held her boyfriend's hand strongly, time for the lies to start. "So, I found Quinn in the party and took her to Brittany. Then I helped her carrying her out of the house to the middle of the woods so she could get some fresh air…"

Finn stared at her confused. "You helped Quinn? Really? Not that I find it weird that you wanted to help her, I know you always want to help everybody… but usually she doesn't really let you help, right?"

The brunette bit her lower lip, thinking of how truthful were his words and wondering if the situations had been different the night would have been the same. No, definitely not. After all situation and circumstance are the things that make our everyday.

"Well… this time she really needed help and Santana apparently was having sexual intercourse with some guy named Tyler, so she wasn't available." Rachel shrugged trying to say that in the nicest way possible.

"Wait! What? Tyler? That dude has a girlfriend!" The diva looked up at his shocked face and really wondered how Finn could be surprised about Santana making out with some girl's boyfriend. Wasn't she doing that, like, all the time?

"Finn, is Santana." She rolled her eyes and the quarterback seemed to get her point and just shrugged too, then apparently he waited for her to get back to the story. "Well… then, I know it sounds weird, but me and Quinn just stood there by Brittany talking all night. We actually got along pretty well…"

With this, Finn seemed to be controlling himself not to laugh at Rachel's face. He was totally not buying her story and she could see in his face he thought she was lying. But that actually just made Rachel want to laugh as well, after all what would be his reaction to the truth?

"You can't be serious. If you told me you were civil with each other, I could believe it, but you are actually tellin' me you got along talking all night?" He raised his eyebrows, expecting her to see his point, when the brunette just kept the same neutral facial expression Finn just let his mouth hang open. "Nah, you're kidding me, Rach."

"I am not. I helped Quinn, then she was going to be alone in the woods to look after Brittany so I offered to stay with her. She agreed, we stayed there and I told her about my fight with you and she actually said I should forgive you…" The quarterback was still wearing that _'not-believing' _expression, but when Rachel mentioned forgiving him, he immediately beamed up and suddenly he would just believe anything.

The diva, though, had totally trailed off after remembering Quinn telling her to forgive Finn, because it made her wonder if she still had the same opinion now. _'Well, I bet now she just wants me dead. Finn or no Finn.' _She couldn't help but imagine how it would be if Quinn wasn't actually mad, if the blonde was just as confused as her about last night. Also, it was too hard not to wonder if she had like it.

"Maybe you should hear to Quinn then. I think she's giving you good advice." Rachel rolled her eyes, but shrugged away all her thoughts, it was Quinn Fabray she was talking about. The good catholic girl (at least, if we ignored that she got pregnant last year) and the head cheerleader, she certainly wouldn't be happy about having making out with a girl and especially an outcast like Rachel Berry. That was a fact, no more thought could be put into that.

"I hate the way you're only saying that because you want me to forgive you, but she truly did. Also she was very nice to me. I'm just worried because she couldn't be sure if Monday we would be enemies again or stay as friends." She had to make sure Finn would hear that part, because it'd certainly be weird if she told him they were all cool now and then Quinn slushied her on Monday. Which by now, Rachel was sure would happen. And she hated, not the slushie, though, she didn't matter being hit by 50 slushies at the same time, as long as they were not thrown by the hand of Quinn Fabray.

"Well, I have to admit the thought of you being civil with each other is weird enough alone. You being friends it's just absolutely awkward, but I see that it would make you happy, so I hope Quinn will be nice to you." He smiled gently and Rachel almost choked in her breath. _Why did he think being friends with Quinn would make her happy?_

"What do you mean? How do you know it would make me happy?" Oh no, she had said _'know'_, she was letting him know it would really make her happy, but no turning back now, correcting herself would only be more incriminatory.

"Oh cammon, Rachel, you don't need to lie to me. You're my girlfriend, I know you, just as I know your craving for popularity and for people to like you. And, well, having a friendship with the head cheerleader would totally help you with that."

The brunette just smiled at the boy, he had totally missed the point in wanting to be Quinn's friend, but it was better that way. She had to thank God the quarterback was so dumb sometimes. Not that that was a dumb conclusion, it actually made pretty much sense. Rachel cared a lot for popularity, being friends with the HBIC of the school would really help in stopping slushie showers, but, unfortunately, she had no interest reasons for Quinn. Instead, she had just a genuine and pure desire of being her friend and a sinful need of her lips against her skin again.

"You're gonna forgive me or not, Rach?" Finn asked caressing her hair again and placing a soft kiss in the top of her head. The girl looked up at his eyes and she couldn't manage to put a smile on her face, but she was going to forgive him. Because she had done worse, only because of that he would easily be forgiven. Her problem at the moment was that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be back with Finn. But that was plain stupid. She wouldn't have a chance with Quinn and she didn't even want a chance with Quinn. All she felt for the blonde was a weird desire. _Right?_

No, if she was going to be totally honest, she knew that wasn't the only thing she felt. But she didn't know how to define what she had felt either, all she knew was that was non-sense thinking about that, because it was not happening again. And in the end, Finn Hudson, the quarterback, the captain of the school football and basketball team, was her boyfriend and she loved him above all things. She might had cheated on him, but it was because she was drunk, she didn't want to lose her boyfriend.

Finally, she managed to draw a small smile on her face and it made the boy beam up. Rachel reached one hand to his face and pulled him down against her lips. When they connected and Finn, almost desperately, slipped his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss, she missed the cinnamon taste.

She realized his lips weren't as soft as Quinn's, just as they weren't either as seductive or as delicious. With her boyfriend she didn't feel that burning need of touching and being touched, she didn't want to make that kiss last for hours. Rachel breath didn't caught, her body didn't shivered and she didn't moan of pleasure into his mouth just for a simple touch. No, the diva realized his boyfriend didn't turn her on as much as the head cheerleader that would kill her on Monday did.

When they pulled gently away and Finn smiled at her, she returned the smile. Although, in her mind, she wasn't so sure anymore if she loved her boyfriend above everything, she might need to reconsider a lot of things, but not that day, she would leave for Monday to arrive first and after seeing Quinn and losing hangover, she would think.

The boy moved forward to kiss her again and to lay her down against her bed, Rachel realized she couldn't actually just tell the boy she didn't want to make out with him, they had just make-up, so that was supposed to happen. She understood she would have to have some minutes of that, at least, then she could pull some excuse about having stuff to do and he would go away. So she kissed him back and even though his lips felt nothing like hers, in her mind, she couldn't help but imagining she was kissing the blonde instead. "Can I take out your scarf?" Finn's voice came muffled with the kiss.

"No." She was quick to answer and the boy didn't argue. Feeling truly like a bitch, Rachel couldn't help but smirk against the boy's lips, in her neck she felt as that little spot was burning. _The love mark Quinn had left in her._

_

* * *

_**Just to let you know one of the reasons I loved this chapter. We got a bitchy smirk from Rach that I adore. :P (I need to shut up, because I feel like giving out spoilers)  
Anyway, sorry for the Finchel chapter, but had to be done. I hope that you liked the fact the story is finally starting to get in it's name. 'Thinking of you', Rach kissed Finn thinking of Quinn :P**

**Anyway, do you know why people should reply? Cause it makes me update faster :D **


	8. Between lies and honesty

**I'm sorry this took so long. But I've been busy and lazy, not a good combination.  
Anyway, the good part: tis is the longest chapter I've ever read and you'll finally get your Monday and Quinn's POV. Kinda.  
Also, next chapter is already part written, so I'm expecting to update soon :)  
Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. **

* * *

**Chapter VIII – Between lies and honesty**

People might not believe, but Rachel Berry cared about her clothes and she cared about fashion. She knew as well that the way she dressed wasn't fashionable in most of the people opinion, but it was her style and the brunette thought having her own style well defined meant a lot.

Although, in that particular morning when she went to dress up, she found herself caring about other people opinions, caring about how other people would look at her. Being honest, how _Quinn_ would look at her.

Rachel figured out if she dressed simple and normal people wouldn't find such a huge difference. Instantly, her eyes lock in a pair of dark blue jeans in her closet. She rarely wore trousers and probably never had worn at school. That certainly would caught people attention, even being something as normal as jeans, it wasn't normal to Berry.

She mentally screwed her decision of not letting people notice the difference in her clothes and picked the jeans from the wardrobe. They were kind of old and apparently she had grown up, so they were very tight in the brunette's legs which make them pretty hard to put on. When she stared at herself in the mirror, she realized her jeans were so tight they seemed to be glued to every inch of her skin defining her long toned legs and making her bottom look bigger.

'_Yes or no?' _The diva wondered, she really fit in the trousers, it made her look good, but she thought it might be too much and it could seem, in Quinn's point of view, as a sad way of getting her attention. Which she knew she wouldn't be able to do, the blonde wouldn't even look at her twice, she would probably be too grossed out.

'_Yes.' _She suddenly decided and stared back to her wardrobe. She reached for a white tank top and a black leather jacket, which she had used in _Livin' on a prayer' _and _'Start me up' _mash-up performance. Finally, she picked up a gray scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"I'm leaving, dads." Rachel said grabbing her bag and books and leaving her room. She almost ran down the corridor to avoid her fathers seeing her clothes and asking questions.

"Good-day at school, honey!" Her father looked from the kitchen to the hallway just in time to see the door closing behind his daughter.

She threw her things to the passenger's seat and sighed, that would be a very long and hard day, she was sure. And that night hadn't help at all, her dreams made her wake up twice in the middle of the night. Absolutely breathless. The first one was rather awkward, the second one almost caused her a heart-attack during her sleep and the third one was close to be considered as Rachel's first wet dream. But basically all of them consisted in Quinn and heated kisses.

She turned on the radio, trying to shake her thoughts away from her head by singing along to the song. It was _"Don't wanna miss a thing" _by Aerosmith. She didn't really like the band's songs, but that one was very sweet. It ended up making her recall how she didn't want to fall asleep on Saturday because she just wanted to keep kissing the blonde.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She really had to push Quinn out of her mind. It was making her literally insane. And it was stupid. And it didn't matter how sure she was that the cheerleader would slushie her it didn't matter that she had got used to the idea over the past day. It didn't matter, because she knew it was going to hurt her too much anyway.

The brunette parked her car in the school and inhale deeply, gathering all her courage to step out of the car and step into that day. Then she picked her stuff and put on the best confident expression she could pull off in that moment.

One of the jocks from the football team caught her entering the school building and his eyes went wide with the vision of those tight jeans on Rachel. "Lookin' good, Berry!" He snapped, she kept her expression and only smiled to herself when she turned her back and he couldn't see her face anymore. Feeling his eyes on her as she walked down caused her a mix sensation of disgust and pride, anyway, her smile just spread a little bit wider.

The brunette reached for her locker and put her books inside, then, glancing at her reflex in the small mirror inside, she made sure her scarf was well positioned around her neck. Making sure no one was around to see, she pulled it slightly down to see the hickey. Biting her lip, she touched it softly, then she let the scarf go back to its place and laid her back against the locker next to hers.

In the end of the corridor, Quinn watched the diva with her lips pressed firmly together. At first, she hadn't even recognized Rachel. Leather jacket and jeans were definitely not the brunette's type, but she sure looked good. The blonde closed her eyes for a second, trying to decide whether she would regret or not her decision, and then she licked her dry lips, sighing, she straightened her posture and walked down the hallway grabbing a slushie firmly in her hand.

It was still very early, not many people were in the school, so Rachel could hear the steps heading towards her. She turned her head to see who was coming and her breath caught in her throat when she spotted the gorgeous blonde, inside her cheerio uniform, and wearing her HBIC expression… with a slushie in her hand.

'_Not now, not now…Please, not this soon.' _She begged in her mind. Why did Quinn have to be so expressionless, so difficult to read? The small smile in the blonde's lips made Rachel's body shiver, because she knew that was going to happen, she was sure, just as she had been sure since Sunday morning that the cheerleader would get her revenge.

The diva tried the best to keep her pride, but she ended up just staring at Quinn, her eyes asking for mercy, which only made the girl's lips twist in an amused smile. Her arm went back to gain balance to throw the drink and the brunette shut her eyes forcefully, just waiting for the icy liquid to hit her face and her clothes and then drain down her body. But nothing came and Rachel just stayed oddly there, pressed against the locked with her eyes closed.

After more than one minutes, she was still too scared to open her eyes, but then she heard the blonde's soft chuckle and slowly she peeked through her eye lashes.

Quinn was smiling, staring at her and sipping calmly on her slushie. The brunette's mouth hung open with surprise all over her eyes and expression. "I can't believe you really thought I'd do this. God, Rachel, it was the only thing I promised you I wouldn't do. I said I would never slushie you, remember?" The diva had to control herself to avoid beaming up, everything she had hoped that would happen was actually happening. There she was, Quinn Fabray, calling her for the first name, smiling at her and drinking her slushie instead of throwing it on her. "I don't know if you were so drunk you can't remember, but I do remember… everything from last night."

Their eyes locked with uncertainty, Rachel knew what the other really meant. She was clearly stating she reminded their night together. Including the details of her conversations and also the make-out scene.

"I remember too." The diva managed to say after some seconds, her face blushing furiously. She kind of tried to turn back to her locker, so Quinn wouldn't see that, but the girl held her arm and kept her in place.

"Look, Rachel, we got drunk and we made…" She licked her lips, apparently distracted as she tried to find words to express her thought on the subject. "…we made a mistake. A drunken mistake, one more for my list of…" The blonde trailed off, staring inside those chocolate eyes. "…mistakes…." The word was less than a whisper and she seemed to regret saying it.

And it did hurt the brunette, it hurt that she saw the night as a mistake, when all Rachel's body wanted was to do it all again, kiss Quinn again, have her in her arms. But it was better like that, it was better the cheerleader seeing it as a drunken mistake than to make her life miserable over that.

"I meant the things I said last night. I'm not gonna be obnoxious to you anymore. I liked the time I spent with you and…" The blonde quickly gazed away from her eyes when she choked at her own words. "I mean… I liked our talk and being with you, you know… hum… as a friend…"

"Sorry. I loved talking to you as well. But I freaked out in the morning, I thought you'd hate me and you'd be all grossed out and all of that. I'm sorry, I just never thought you could have such a good reaction about this." Rachel smiled to the girl, blushing a little bit. She was happier than she should be about that, but she couldn't control it.

Quinn handed her the slushie, shrugging her shoulders. "I shouldn't be drinking this. Ms. Sylvester is very controlling about our weight, you know…

Rachel rolled her eyes, but picked the drink anyway. "That's ridiculous, your body is perfect." There was a moment of silence, before both girls realized how awkward that sounded. The diva tried to hide her blush drinking from the plastic cup in her hand and then turned to her locker to pick the books to her next class.

Quinn couldn't keep her eyes away from checking on the brunette when she turned her back on her. Those jeans fitted so perfectly in her bottom that was almost scandalous. And the blonde had never notice how long Rachel legs were. _How could someone so short have such long legs?_

"Why the new clothes?" Quinn noticed how tense the diva suddenly got. Also, she took a long time before turning to her again, like if she was thinking of a good way to answer that.

"They're not new." Rachel tried to make her voice sound outgoing. "I would never buy such tight jeans." She chuckled and sipped on her drink again. "They are old but were never really used."

"They should have been. You look great." The cheerleader smiled brightly and the brunette ended up blushing once more. She closed the zipper of her jacket and fixed her scarf to distract herself. "But why using them today?"

"Well… I was sure you'd slushie me, so I didn't want you to ruin one of my favorite sweaters." Rachel lied, after all the true reason was exactly this one, to have the blonde thinking she looked good, even though she never thought that would happen.

"Then I think you should be sure every day." Quinn grinned and her hands reached for her scarf, accidently touching the brunette's neck. That little touch was enough to make shivers run through the diva's body. "What's the scarf for?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and stared into the hazel eyes in front of her, trying to decide if she should lie or if she should be honest. She chose honesty. Reaching to the side of her neck where she knew the hickey was, she pulled the scarf down so Quinn could see it.

The expression in the blonde's face was hard to define, but the diva could swear she had seen a flash of lust in her eyes. She moved her hand to put the brunette's scarf back on place and locked eyes with her.

"I suppose if you're hiding it's because it's not Finn's." Rachel looked away and nodded, her blushing spreading to all her face again. "I thought so." She sighed and laid her back against the locker next to Berry's. "How are you two?"

The brunette held the drink strongly in her hands, she was afraid of saying the truth, she would sound like such a whore. "He came to my house yesterday, apologizing. I took your advice and forgave him for his behavior last night." The short girl sighed and added in a whisper. "I had to…"

Quinn wanted to stab herself for having told the diva to forgive her boyfriend. She had taken advantage of her, she was fragile and Quinn got her drunk and they had made out. It was never her plan from the beginning, but she should have stopped it when it started, because the brunette was drunker than her.

In the morning, when she woke up without Rachel she felt like a huge idiot for having let that happen and felt very weird for having liked it so much. When the taste of the diva's mouth stayed in hers all Sunday long, she decided she had to find a way of, at least, keeping their friendship. And she found out the only way of achieving that was acting cool about it, accepting it had happened but not making a big deal.

The fact she had left a love mark in Rachel's neck ended up being quite ironic. Mostly, because the brunette's apparently had no idea she had left some in her too. One of them was in her neck, but was perfectly hidden with makeup, the other one, next to her collar bone, was covered by the cheerio's uniform.

Quinn regretted advising Rachel to forgive the quarterback, because the thought of her ex-boyfriend with his giant hands on the diva was making her incredibly jealous… and sick.

"So you lied to him." The blonde tried to avoid her cold tone, but she wasn't succeeded and it earned her a concerned look from the other girl. She finally picked the books from her locker and shut the door, facing the cheerleader after.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you didn't tell him about all your night." Rachel bit her lip again, looking at her with sad eyes, her hair falling to her face and hiding them a little.

"He barely believed we had talked to each other and… if I told him, he would…"

"So you told him we were together." Quinn cut Rachel's words with her statement. The girl didn't say a word, she just shrugged and nodded. "Then what exactly have you told him?"

"Well, I told everything about finding Brittany and looking for you. I cut the David's part and then told him I stayed with you… talking outside." The cheerleader nodded slowly, lost in her very own thoughts.

"It's ok. Obviously you shouldn't tell him. You would be ruining your relationship with him for…" The blonde trailed off when she stared straight into her chocolate eyes and pressed her lips together. "… for nothing." She whispered and looked away from her eyes, avoiding the contact.

_Nothing. _None of the girls would consider Saturday night as 'nothing'. It was a lot, which was why they couldn't regret it nor forget it. They wouldn't admit not even to themselves, but both desired each other again. Especially, seeing her with those clothes was making Quinn's desire very hard to control.

"I feel terrible about having cheated on him…" Rachel whispered, looking down, she didn't want the cheerleader just to think she was going to pretend the night never happened so she could feel less guilty. No, she wanted Quinn to know she was really feeling bad about this, so she wouldn't think she was being such a whore.

The blonde also felt terrible hearing those words and they broke down her walls and her control, she was just about to hug the diva and tell her some comforting words, anything, lies if needed, just to make her feel a little better. But Finn chose that exact moment to arrive school and with a huge smile plastered on his lips walk to Rachel.

"I'm leaving." Quinn announced and the brunette gazed at her confused, until she felt a arm wrap around her waist and a kiss being placed in the top of her head.

"You're looking very hot today." Finn said with that smile he always had on his lips for her, which just made her feel even worse than before. All she managed to do was stare at the cheerleader, until she gathered the strength to just greet the boy and leave like she had said she would.

Rachel turned to her boyfriend and placed a soft chaste kiss in his lips, and then she smiled to him. "I'm glad you liked the clothes." She was lying, she was glad Quinn had liked them, not him. "Let's go to class." He held her hand into his and she just walked with him, failing in hearing any word he said. That blonde girl was definitely getting too much inside of her head, it wasn't good… it just wasn't good at all…

* * *

**If I get many reviews I'll make sure I'll post Chapter IX before thursday. :D So review :D**


	9. Ladies restroom

**Here it is as promised, the chapter 9 :D  
I kinda think you'll love this one, even though I got a little bit disappointed with the writing while I was re-reading it.  
The name of the chapter, 'Ladies restroom' is an Achele joke. I guess most of you will understand, if you don't, just watch the Globe Awards again :P **

* * *

**Chapter IX – Ladies restroom**

Quinn was walking down the corridor when Finn called her from his position next to the girls' bathroom door. Putting a fake smile on her lips, she walked to him, with her hands on her hips and her face turned into a mask, covering all emotion she might feel.

"Thank you." The quarterback simply said, beaming up and confusing Quinn, who just raised an eyebrow questioningly. She didn't need to ask, Finn would know by her face that she didn't know what he was talking about. "You told Rach to forgive me and she did."

The cheerleader had to use all her self-control not to roll her eyes at him. She hugely regretted having said such thing. She would be way happier if the brunette wasn't with Finn all the time. He actually seemed to be glued on her and it was impossible to get her alone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when an idea lit up in her head like a light bulb. Maybe Rachel could be found alone after all, maybe it wasn't permanent glue holding those two together.

"Rachel's inside. I'm waitin' for her." He stated innocently and this time no self-control could control the smirk forming on Quinn's lips. Exactly what she waited for, the diva was alone in the girls' restroom where Finn could never get in.

"Alright." And without any other word, she opened the door and walked into the toilet, leaving a puzzled boy behind her.

The cheerleader grinned at the sight of Rachel. She was standing in the front of the mirror, staring at her reflex. The scarf had been withdrawn from her neck and was resting in the washbasin countertop. One of her little hands was running through her neck absentminded, touching the hickey. Quinn's hickey.

When the diva saw, through the mirror, the blonde entering the restroom, she jumped and her eyes shot down filled with the horror of being caught. Especially, for being caught by _that_ person, doing _that _thing.

"Hey Rachel." She greeted softly and walked to her smiling. "You know Finn's outside waiting for you, right?"

The brunette nodded and reached for her scarf again. "I was just about to go now." Rachel touched her hickey again, like if she was pretending to be scratching or something. "This… was… hum… itching." _Oh, she was really scratching it!_ Quinn smiled and before the diva could run away she caught her arm and forced her to stay there.

"You didn't seem to be '_just about to go'_" The cheerleader stared into her eyes, enjoying the fact the brunette was beyond frightened. She was trying to run away from the blonde because she was caught avoiding Finn and almost admiring the hickey in her neck. And those two things together really meant a lot.

Under Quinn's intense gaze it was twice hard to lie or to make up excuses. "Alright, I admit it, I'm avoiding him a little bit. He's getting on my nerves today, caring too much about every single thing because he doesn't want me to get mad at him again."

It was a lie. She was getting some minutes to rest from the boy because he had gotten all excited with the new look and was pulling her into passionate kisses all the time. That was driving her mad because all she could think about was the girl that was right now in front of her.

"Even though he's the one with reasons to get mad, right?" Rachel bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders lightly. _What could she do about it?_ She tried to assure him she wasn't going to be mad again, but he was worried and he wouldn't stop kissing and hugging her, it was like he was thinking that losing an opportunity to show his affect would make her go away and never talk to him again.

Quinn grinned and took the brunette's hand pulling her as she walked backwards entering one of the cubicles. The diva stared at her nervously, wondering what the hell she was doing, but the blonde didn't seem like she wanted to explain.

She shut the door behind Rachel, she was so jumpy the cheerleader almost wanted to laugh. Unhurriedly, Quinn brought her hand to the neckline of her cheerio top and pushed it slightly down, just enough to show to the brunette one of the hickeys she had left to her as a memory of Saturday's night.

At first, the girl was surprised, but it was just a second, because then hey eyes flashed with lust and desire. Rachel couldn't move her eyes from that little spot, before that she had no idea she had also marked Quinn, but seeing that red mark in her perfect white skin was turning her on and making it impossible to think clearly.

Every movement was almost in slow motion, the diva moved her hand to replace Quinn's, holding her shirt down, then just as slowly as everything else she pushed the cheerleader to sit in the toilet. Her eyes never moved from that place in the blonde's collar bone, but the blonde's eyes were glued to the brunette's face. She was looking at her like she literally wanted to eat her and it just looked good on her.

Then suddenly, Rachel threw herself on the other girl. She nearly attacked Quinn's neck, sucking on the already hurt skin. The blonde threw her head back, groaning, part because of the pain the violent assault to her neck was causing her, but mostly because of the pleasure that pain was giving to her.

She felt the hickey in her neck burning through the ache, Rachel's hot breath against it when she pulled away made all her body shiver. She knew that hickey was probably going to last for weeks, now that the girl had made it worse. The brunette finally moved her gaze to Quinn's face and stared at her, that hungry expression still flashing in her brown eyes while looking at the half closed hazel ones.

The diva couldn't think, all she could feel was desire, fire in her blood asking for more contact with the cheerleader's body. She needed her, like she had never needed anything before. She wanted her, she wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to smell her hair and lose herself in the comfort of her arms. It was a dream that seemed all too good in her mind.

Quinn pulled her to sit in her lap, just as Rachel held her face between her hands and smashed their lips together. Her tongues met in an urgent battle, aggressive and fast, and the blonde grabbed dark brown hair to pull her face even closer. The diva moaned with pain, but she didn't complain, the blonde let it go though and moved her hands to her shoulders instead, removing the brunette's leather jacket and letting it fall on the floor.

Her hands slipped under the girl's white tank top, wandering her fingers up her stomach, feelings her muscles tensing at the soft touch. Rachel lost all the focus and her lips stopped moving as she rested her forehead against Quinn's, shivering at the contact of her hands with her skin. The blonde didn't mind, she kept moving slowly up covering her breasts over the bra. With a low mutter, the diva managed to concentrate again and licked a wet trail from the cheerleaders ear to the base of her neck.

Quinn threw her head back, exposing more of her neck for Rachel, she honestly didn't care if she left that restroom with her neck covered with hickeys. The blonde slid her hands to the diva's ass, grabbing it and pulling her body closer, she just wanted them to be as close as possible. She gasped and chuckled, talking for the first time since they entered that cubicle. "Suddenly I miss your skirts." A smirk playing on the cheerleader's lips made the brunette stare at her for a while.

"Why?" Rachel managed to form a word after moving away some on the desire clouds in her mind that wouldn't let her think, something that was really hard to do while looking at Quinn's swollen lips and seductive hazel eyes shining with amusement.

Instead of replying, Quinn squeezed her bottom again and her hands ran up through her back until they reached her head and brought it closer. She bit the brunette's ear playfully, earning low moans and feeling her body shaking with pleasure. "It made it easier for me to slip my hands under." The blonde whispered, breathing in her ear. She moved her head to look into her eyes again and caressed her face kindly with her fingers. "I want you so much…"

Rachel got up and Quinn was afraid she had talked too much and she was leaving to go back to her stupid boyfriend. But she didn't, instead the diva pulled her to get up too and pushed her fiercely against the closed door. Thankfully, no one was inside of the toilet, because it was impossible not to hear them.

The brunette didn't even look straight at her before attacking the blonde's lips again. The fact that she was taller didn't make the kissing so easy when they were standing up. Rachel placed a hand firmly on her hip, while the other went down to her tight and gave it a little pull, so Quinn would get the hint and wrap it around her body. She did and the diva quickly slipped her hand up her tight, reaching for her bottom under her cheerio's skirt. "Only because I don't have a skirt, doesn't mean you don't."

Quinn smirked and wrapped her leg tightly, gripping their bodies together and then claimed for the other girl's lips back. It was all being different than Saturday, that night it had been needy and quite clumsy, now it was still needy, maybe even more, but they were also much more aware of what they were doing and it had get quite violent.

Both girls suddenly stopped kissing when they heard a loud knock on the door. "Rach, what's taking you so long? We need to go to class!" Finn yelled from the outside of the girls' restroom, banging on the door again and then getting silent, waiting for an answer.

They stared at each other for a second and then the brunette sighed and threw her head back. "I'm going, Finn!" She shouted back before her eyes met with Quinn's again. The blonde expected a guilty expression or a regretful look, but Rachel surprised her just chuckling and pulling her for another quick kiss. "Sorry, I need to go." The diva smiled, that naïve smile of hers, lightning up her face.

The cheerleader just nodded, too confused to form words, and turned to open the cubicle door. The lack of a smile from Quinn disappointed the diva, making her own smile vanish away. Rachel picked her jacket from the floor and put it on. She fixed her hair quickly with her hands in front of the mirror, wrapped the scarf tightly around her neck and stormed out of the door before the blonde could get herself to have some kind of reaction.

When she heard the door closing behind the diva, Quinn sighed and laid against the wall, bringing her hands to cover her face._ What the hell was she doing? _She didn't know, but she knew she was ruining everything. They were. _What was Rachel thinking?_ She had a boyfriend and was cheating on him. But that was not the main problem. The main problem was that the cheerleader didn't exactly understood what she was feeling. It could be just desire, sexual tension, need… or it could be more than that and it scared her.

Finn shot her a "Finally!" look when she left the restroom, leaving Quinn inside. "What the hell took you so long? You said you only needed to check your hair and it took you like half hour!" The boy complained to his girlfriend, handing her back her books, she had asked him to hold while she used the toilets.

The brunette didn't reply, she threw her tiny arm around her tall boyfriend's neck and got on her toes to meet his lips with hers. It was just a short soft kiss, but again, the only thing she could think about was how softer were Quinn's lips.

She smiled to him when she pulled away, what she was doing with him was totally wrong, but right now she was feeling so happy she couldn't really give a damn. The fact she was cheating on Finn just didn't seem like an important fact when compared to the fact she had been making out with Quinn Fabray again. "I was just… making myself pretty for you." The diva grinned and held his arm, starting to walk down the corridor towards the English class they were going to have. "Thanks for waiting." Rachel laid her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, just too happy to keep her lips from smiling.

Still inside of the W.C., Quinn checked on her neck to see if she needed more make-up. Just touching the hickey next to her collar bone hurt, it was really swollen and red now that it had been damaged twice. But it could still be covered by the uniform top and the other one in her neck hadn't been uncovered by Rachel kisses, she still looked just perfect. Despite the fact her hair was a mess. But she fixed it quickly and hurried out of the restroom, still in time to see Rachel and Finn glued to each other, turning the corner in the end of the corridor.

She had to swallow the lump in the back of her throat and pretend like she didn't care at all. There was no reason to care anyway, she couldn't be jealous about Rachel Berry, actually she couldn't be jealous about a girl. She was a catholic girl and she wasn't gay, the making out with her was just teenager hormones speaking for themselves. They were impossible to control and therefore they weren't her fault.

Pretending to believe in this, Quinn walked to her locker and took out her stuff quickly, because she was already late for her next class. At least that was a good excuse, because it not only justified the crazyness of what was going on, but also justified would justify any other make out session that could or not come.

* * *

**Reviews pretty please! :D You see how good I am when you review a lot :D**


	10. Duets

**I'm SOOOO sorry for how many time this took me. It was almost a month and I have it already written for weeks now. It's just that I write during class, in paper and then I'm terrible busy to copy it to the laptop. mehhh...**

**Also... it was Carnival. My mind was too busy thinking about other things and those last days was too busy going out til 8/9 am and *cough* making out with hot guys *cough* Anyway, it's just to let you know that my late updating had reasons and it was not lack of interest in the story. Not at all, I'm still pretty much addicted to my own story and drooling about the things that are to come. I decided there's going to be a Beatles week somewhere in the future and I'm just dying for it to come. I've been listening to Beatles non-stop... and chosing songs to be sang. Things like 'All my loving', 'For no one', 'Hold me tight'... really, if you don't know Beatles just start hearing them, because they are the best band in the world :D**

**

* * *

Chapter X – Duets**

Quinn's day never went by so slowly, for as much as she wished the girl just couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. Trying to get focused on class was almost a joke. She just couldn't hear a word any teacher would say, her mind was always drifting away to Rachel's lips against hers and before she realized her hand was touching the bruised skin in her neck and her eyes were shut. That just earned her weird looks from most of her class mates and call outs for attention coming from the teacher. Luckily, no one actually noticed it was a hickey she was touching in her collar bone. Even after all the pregnancy scandal, everyone knew the head cheerleader was kind of a prude and that mark, if noticed, would cause rumors in the corridors.

But, finally, the day got to an end and it was Glee time. And never the blonde had been so excited about that, she nearly ran to the choir room as soon as it rang to leave the last class. She knew Rachel was always the first to arrive and she hoped she could find her there alone. Finn didn't usually go with her that early, but since that particular day the boy didn't seem to want to leave her alone for a second Quinn wasn't that hopeful.

Although, when she reached the choir room door, there was only Rachel inside, doing some warm-ups to her voice. The blonde took a second to catch her breath, so the diva wouldn't notice she had been running to get there. "Hey." The cheerleader greeted shyly when she opened the door.

"Quinn." The brunette turned to her, clearly surprised by her presence, leaving the echoes of a B flat in the air.

There was a moment of silence, where both girls just stared at each other unsure of what to say or what to do. Quinn wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know what to say. Everything was kind of awkward after Saturday and now it was even more awkward. She had no clue what was going on between them two and as much as she wanted to believe the hormones excuse, she still had to wonder why were her hormones acting only towards Rachel?

"I'm sorry to interrupt your warm-ups." The cheerleader apologized only to break that cold ice silence that had fell in the room. Rachel shrugged and turned back to the piano to gather her music sheet as she wasn't thinking of doing warm-ups anymore. Now that she was alone with Quinn in a room again, all she could think about was attacking her lips again, but then Rachel remembered how motionless the cheerleader had been when Finn called out for her and that thought was quickly kicked off her mind. "I thought Finn would be there with you."

The diva spun to face Quinn again, just in time to catch her walking towards her. The blonde stopped as soon as she was spotted, unsure if she should move closer or not. The brunette was kind of surprised at first, but she nodded slightly, as giving permission for the blonde to come closer and sat down in the piano bench. "He wanted to come, but I scared him away when I started talking about technical aspects of vocal warm-ups."

Quinn saw it there, even if the diva was saying that in a relieved tone, she noticed the hurt in her voice. As much as she may not want him to come with her to the choir room, it still hurt her that it was so easy to scare him away while talking about the stuff she loved. All of a sudden the cheerleader was feeling some kind of anger towards the quarterback, for being the cause of that slight fragility in the girl's voice. "Well, I'm not easily scared. So go on and tell me."

The blonde didn't know what she was doing, but her stomach flipped when Rachel stared into her eyes, curiosity and happiness dancing in her brown orbs. The girl shook her head and smiled gently, then she turned back to the piano and patted on the bench next to her, for Quinn to sit. "I don't really want to talk about it right now." The cheerleader nodded and sat next to her, feeling the shivers in her body just for the proximity between them. "Why didn't you say anything when I left the restroom? Were you mad because I was going back to Finn?"

Quinn couldn't believe she was bringing up the topic like that, so boldly. She didn't expect them to talk about what had happened at all, especially not like that, so openly. The blonde couldn't even being to be that open to herself, she didn't know what was going on, how could she talk about that to Rachel? "I… I wasn't mad… I was just…" She was finding it very hard to make any sense in her words, all her memories were flying to her mind, but not the ones about how she felt when the brunette left, all she could think about was what they were doing before she left. Quinn closed her eyes for a second, trying to focus on her words and putting her thoughts together so she would be able to say anything at all to the diva. "I was more like confused… I think… I didn't expect…" Her eyes were still closed while she spoke but were suddenly wide opened when she felt two hands in her face, followed by soft lips smashing into hers.

Quinn's surprise quickly faded away when Rachel's tongue played with her lips, wanting to slip inside of her mouth, the blonde granted access and leaned closer towards her, holding her hips. The diva pulled away suddenly and stared into the hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what you're doing to me… I just can't stop thinking about kissing you." The cheerleader face fell into pure confusion. Why the hell was she sorry? She was the one with a boyfriend, not Quinn. But the blonde just couldn't think again, her words just vanished with the diva eyes staring at her so intensely and her hands still in her face. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing her either.

"You…" Rachel nodded quickly, wanting her to say something else, something that would kill her fears of being messing up everything. However the blonde just kept opening and closing her mouth, unable to say a word. The brunette bit her lip unsure of what to do. Slowly, she let go of Quinn's face, but the cheerleader surprised her by catching her wrist before she could pull her hands away. "Don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, except for the fact that you're doing the same to me. All I can think about since I woke up on Sunday is kissing you again."

The blonde freed her wrists and Rachel silently turned back to the piano. She wasn't expecting Quinn to feel the same away she did, she was so confused… The cheerleader couldn't help it, especially when she knew the brunette wanted to kiss her too, she took off her scarf before moving her brown hair away from the back of her neck and started placing soft kisses there. No one would be there until it rang again, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. "Do you think we can be fine about this?" Rachel asked with a trembling voice.

"I think we do." She answered against the brunette's neck, making her body shiver. The blonde chuckled lightly at her reaction, which made the diva blush heavily. Quinn didn't know if they would be fine about it or not, she didn't have any idea of what was going on, but she wanted to give Rachel the answer that would make her happy, for some reason that seemed to be the most important thing.

The diva moaned softly when the blonde kissed a sensitive spot in her neck and just stayed there with her eyes shut while Quinn kept kissing her and slid her hand under her top and her jacket, caressing her bare skin. "Kiss me…" The brunette begged in a whisper, still not moving.

The cheerleader did what she asked. She brought her free hand to the brunette's chin and turned her gently to her. The blonde ran her thumb slowly through Rachel's lips, her hazel eyes memorizing every inch of the diva's face before moving forward and locking their lips.

It was a lot like Saturday, their kiss started very slow but quickly developed to a faster pace. Rachel gripped Quinn's legs, digging her nails into her skin, the blonde groaned in response and sliding her other hand under the brunette's clothing pulled her against her body. Rachel climbed on the piano bench putting one knee in each side of the cheerleader and smashing their lips together again. Her long brown hair fell in the cheerleader's face and the brunette quickly whipped it off. She threw her arms around Quinn bringing her even closer and pressing their torsos tightly.

The bell rang and both girls jumped, making the blonde lose balance and fall with her back in the floor. "Sorry!" Rachel got off the bench and ran to help Quinn off the floor.

The cheerleader shook her head, accepting the brunette's help to get up but saying she was fine, there was nothing to worry about. Both girls just stayed there for a second, panting from the kiss and the scare. Rachel had never wished so much for Glee club not to start, she just wished it would take another hour to start, they could have a free period in the middle. That certainly would make her happy that day.

Suddenly, Quinn hurried to find something that would work as a mirror, it would be too weird if she looked like a mess when everyone came into the room. The fact that she was alone there with the brunette was enough to earn awkward gazes. "You look perfect, don't worry." Rachel whispered with a smile on her face, sat again in the piano bench. This time, the blonde wouldn't let confusion take control of her actions and smiled back. Apparently, that just made diva's smile grow wider.

"You look perfect too." The blonde replied with her husky tone, walking back closer to her. "Well, almost." She chuckled and fixed a strand of brown hair that was in the wrong side of her head and put back the scarf around her neck. "Perfect, now." Quickly, she caressed her face and fought the urge of kissing those lips again, their friends or even Mr. Schue were certainly about to come in, they couldn't risk being caught like that.

Just as Quinn retrieved her hand from the brunette's face Mr. Schuester entered the room and shot a confusing look to the two girls standing there. As far as he knew, the cheerleader and the diva didn't exactly get along. "Here so soon, Quinn?" Of course, he was asking only to the blonde, since Rachel was just always there when he got in.

"I was just talking to Rachel." The cheerleader smiled confidently and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle lightly, which earned her a glare from Quinn. She shrugged her shoulders, smirking and the blonde just totally wanted to jump on her again, instead, she rolled her eyes.

A second later, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Mike walked into the room. Seeing them inside, Santana fired a disapproving look to Quinn. The girl sighed and giving one last smile to Rachel, she turned and walked to join the latina and the other blonde.

"What, now you're friends with Ru Paul?" Santana snapped in a whisper so only the 3 girls would listen.

"Leave it, San!" Quinn muttered back, motionless.

"I can't leave it!" She almost seemed offended with the idea of just leaving it alone. "She's bottom in the food chain, Q. You can't hang out with her nor be her friend."

"Well, let's see this, Santana, if it wasn't for her B would have spent her night passed out in a bathroom because you were too busy shagging some random guy instead of taking care of her. Any horny teen could have taken advantage of her." Britt eyes stared down at the floor, because she was actually grateful to Berry for having helped her out, even when she was mean to her so many times.

The latina angrily glared at Quinn, for making her feel kind of thankful to the little diva as well. Brittany was her girl, her best-friend, she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to her just because she was looking out for her.

"What were you doing all night with her anyway?" The question came exactly at the same moment as Finn entered the room and hurried to get Rachel on his monster arms and kiss her softly in the lips, sitting in the front row holding hands after. It was luck the other two cheerios were too distracted to notice her twisting in her chair, fighting her stupid jealousy.

When no answer came, the latina poked her arm dragging the blonde out of her silent rage. "We talked." Quinn shrugged and then a mischievous grin appeared in her lips. "Rachel is kinda cool when you get her drunk." Santana just shook her head, not believing and definitely not understanding the second meaning in the blonde's words.

While they were talking all Glee club get in the room and all of them sat down." Mr. Schuester called for attention so everyone would calm down and when everyone finally did, he beamed up and started speaking excitedly.

"This week we'll be doing something that we're quite used to already… Duets!" No one showed that much interest and Quinn almost groaned loudly at the thought of having to hear the obvious perfect and lovely duet between Rachel and Finn. "But there's a little twist." Everyone looked curiously at their teacher. "I want you to be flexible and I'd hate the idea of my students being homophobic, especially after Kurt left us. So…" Now their eyes were all glued on Will, wondering what had homophobia to do with that. "This week you'll be doing same sex duets. Girls with girls, boys with boys.

All of a sudden boys jaws were falling to the floor and girls were jumping in excitement. Santana and Brittany hugged muttering non-sense stuff and Mercedes and Tina high-fived with a confident _'we got this' _coming from the black girl. Quinn looked down at Rachel sitting in the first row at the same time her head turned for her eyes to meet the blonde's. They exchanged a meaningful smile and the cheerleader winked, chewing absently in her lower lip. The brunette's smile widened once again and then she turned back around and nuzzled her face on Finn's arm. Quinn wasn't jealous this time, though, because she knew the diva was just happy for singing with her.

"However I'm going to make this easier for you guys. You don't really have to sing a duet song. You can pick any song and make it a duet." The blonde was happy to hear that, it would make the selecting a song process way easier. Her brain was already running through ideas, she wanted to surprise Rachel by having a plan sooner than her. The diva was far too used of being in control of everything.

"Mr. Schue, that's not fair. I don't wanna sing a duet with a dude, that's gay!" Puck blurted out with an angry tone. The blonde rolled her eyes, he was just being what Will didn't want them to be: _homophobic._

"Exactly, Puck, but I believe you are confident enough with your sexuality to do it. I don't see why you would be so afraid of just singing a song with a guy." The teacher was being ironic, leading Puck into seeing it as a challenge, something he needed to do to prove Schuester wrong.

"I'm not afraid of anything." The mohawk boy complained and folded his arms, almost frowning . "I just don't like it."

"Well, but you'll do it anyway. Now, cammon, pair up and give me your names." The boys stared at which other weirdly, until Puck and Finn decided to go together, leaving Artie and Mike as the only guys left. "The winners will have a prize and that'll be a shopping coupon to any shop in the mall in the value of 100$."

Everyone got very excited with the prize and they took a long time to calm down. Boys were thinking of free games, girls were thinking about free clothing. Quinn was actually thinking of dressing up Rachel in clothes like the ones she had that day and her mind quickly flew away with the thought of being alone with the brunette in the dressing room.

"So tell me the names now. Girls, what are your pairs?" Mr. Schuester picked a sheet of paper and wrote as Santana said she was with Britt and Mercedes claimed to be with Tina.

"Me and Quinn." Rachel added, being the last pair. Finn didn't have any kind of reaction, because he was already aware of the friendship between the two girls, or at least part of it. But the rest of the Glee Club shot them confused and incredulous looks. Santana almost groaned to the blonde that retorted she didn't have anyone else, if she did want to sing with anyone else. Besides, the diva was the best singer and she wanted to win. The latina obviously didn't bought her reasons and just kept the scowl on her face.

Will then wrote the boys names and saved the sheet in his bag. "I'm very excited to see what you'll pull out, kids. And we have nothing more to do here, so you're all dismissed to go and work at home."

* * *

**The song is going to be revealed in the next chapter, not sang though. We'll have a lot them practising because i want to describe everything going on with that song without being boring. :P i had a huge headache to realize how i'd explain everything I had in mind, but i managed to think of a way, now let's see if i can do it properly.**


	11. Getting to know you

**Ok, so once again, it took me longer than I wanted. But it was not _that_ long. I was sad because I got so few reviews on the last chapter. I felt no motivation. lol!**

**Anyway, new chapter. You'll know already which song they're gonna sing but it's gonna take some more chapters til they actually sing it. I didn't like that much the chapter, but at the same time I really liked some parts.**

* * *

**Chapter XI – Getting to know you**

"Rach!" Quinn called out, hurrying towards her. The brunette turned with a beaming smile, her big brown orbs shinning while gazing at her.

"You called me Rach." The diva stated, clearly happy for that simple thing. The cheerleader just muttered a _'yeah' _, blushing slightly. Looking around to make sure no one was watching the brunette lowered her tone and whispered to Quinn. "I like how it sounds coming from your lips." The blonde chuckled and licked her lips absentmindedly.

"Anyway…" The cheerleader cut out still a little bit red. "I was going to ask when you are thinking about start working." She bit her lower lip, wearing more of a suggestive smile than she was planning on, but that was matched by Rachel's before she could fix it.

Although, when the brunette was about to speak, Finn reached closer to them after talking to Puck. The quarterback obviously didn't even notice the girls smiles. "Baby, do you want me to take you home?" He asked, kindly hugging the short girl from behind and looking at Quinn with the same thankful smile as earlier when he thanked her for telling Rachel to apologize him.

"Sorry, Finn, but right now and for the rest of the week my attention will be solely focused on working with my duet's partner to reach our goal, which is winning." Rachel affirmed not even stopping to breathe, for a while, the boy just seemed confused trying to understand what exactly that meant, until he finally understood it meant she wasn't going home with him.

"Oh, ok then. Good work!" He smiled brightly and both girls gazed at each other not able to avoid the smirk in their lips. Finn just as clueless as always, saw nothing wrong. He turned Rachel to him and caressed her face as gently as he could with those enormous hands, then he leaned for a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Text me when you're done with her."

Rachel nodded, smiling to her boyfriend. At least he knew she wasn't going to text him during work. He smiled back and next turned his back to leave. The brunette spun to face Quinn that was following Finn's steps with a death glare in her eyes. "Quinn…" The diva called her in a whisper snapping her out of her rage bubble. The hazel eyes moved to stare at Rachel and changed from hate to intense in a second. "I'm here with you, not going home with him." The brunette muttered, aware that Schuester, Mike and Tina were still in the room.

The cheerleader lips formed a smile and she took Rachel's hand to drag her out of the choir room. The corridor was desert, but she let go of the brunette's hand, just walking side to side to the school's parking lot. "I think…" The blonde trailed off smirking at the brunette. "The first stage of our work together should be getting to know each other." Rachel raised her left brow looking at her with a rather surprised, rather amused expression. "You know… so we know what song suit us better." Quinn's intentions of _'getting to know'_ each other were obvious and far from professional.

"Quinn, I seriously want to win this, we can't just waste our time… fooling around." The diva turned into an heavy shade of red, making the other one laugh. The blonde took a look around quickly to make sure they were alone in the parking lot, then she pulled Rachel by her hips and gave her a fast peck on the lips.

"I promise you we're going to win this. But now get in my car and let's go to my house. Do you trust me?" Quinn stared right inside the diva's eyes, making her feel like she was staring inside of her soul too. And the brunette was lost in those eyes, in those hands in her hips, in those lips calling for hers… and the old mean cheerleader that used to humiliate her as an hobby just couldn't be found in there.

"I trust you." Rachel admitted and then pulled away from her with a grin. "Now let's go, because I do want to start working on…" The brunette bit her lower lip, gazing at the blonde with a promiscuous look in her eyes. "…getting to know you… better."

The cheerleader laughed and hurried to get to her car. The drive to her home was silent, but not awkward; both girls were just lost in their own thoughts. When they got there, the house was empty and silent. "My mom is probably out with friends." The blonde explained, shrugging and picking Rachel's hand to pull her upstairs towards her room.

Quinn's room was a lot like Rachel would imagine. It was big, painted in soft colors and bright wood in the floor. She had a big bed in the middle with a television in front, a big wardrobe as well, a desk in front of the window and a closed door that the brunette guessed it might be the bathroom. It was perfectly tidied and cleaned up, except from a little table in front of a large mirror where rested a mess of make-up products. "Oh… sorry for the mess, I was struggling with the make-up this morning…"

Rachel nodded and went to sit in her bed while the blonde started to clean up the table, she turned back after a minute with a cleansing wipe in her hand. Walking to the bed, Quinn started running the toilet through her neck while smiling to Rachel that was gazing at her weirdly. "You put make-up in your neck?"

The cheerleader chuckled, while rubbing a little hard the place she knew the hickey was left, the diva still didn't know about that one. "You'll understand in a second." Quinn sat on her bed in front of the brunette, watching carefully her face while she wiped off the make-up with the toilet, she knew something in Rachel's expression would change when she saw the hickey. And it did, the diva's confused expression turned into surprise and then blushed deeply. "Are you going to make this one worse like you did to the other one?"

The brunette shook her head quietly, but not able to look away from the red spot in the girl's neck. Quinn passed the cleansing wipe again and that made Rachel wake up for reality again, she raised her eyes to look into hers and grinned. "Only if you want me to…"

"Better not." The blonde answered with uncertainty. "It was pretty hard to cover and I guess it'll be impossible if you leave it as red as the other one." The diva laughed and brought her hand to Quinn's neck to caress the hickey softly.

"I won't then… how's the other one?" Rachel asked murmuring even though they were alone at the house. The cheerleader just shrugged and the diva moved her hand to lower her shirt and see it for herself. "Oh, sorry…" She gasped seeing how much she had actually damaged that piece of skin. It was looking pretty nasty, but at the same time totally appealing. The brunette quickly blinked and shot her eyes up to face the blonde again. "We should work." Quinn raised a suggestive eyebrow and grinned. "No, I don't mean _that._ I mean, like really work to think about a song to the duet."

"But I do mean _that_ kind of work." Those eyes, Rachel felt she was being eaten by them while the blonde placed her hands in her shoulders and pushed her slowly to lie in the bed. Her hand moved up to the brunette's lips, running the thumb over them, then opening them slightly before covering her lips with hers. Quinn unwrapped the scarf around her neck and threw it to the side, then she climbed into her bed and put a knee in each side of the girl. She shivered when she felt the brunette's little hands wandering up her tights until they reached her bottom under the cheerio's skirt and pulled her down, covering her body with hers.

Rachel's hands kept going up, her fingers brushing lightly her back and then the back of her neck causing chills to run down her spine. Unexpectedly, the brunette grabbed her blonde hair and pulled it, forcing her to throw her head back, exposing her neck. The diva kissed down Quinn's neck, slowly and teasingly, fighting the urge to leave marks there. She took more time in the hickey kissing gently and giving small licks. Low moans escaped her throat feeling that wet contact with her skin. The cheerleader didn't even try to free herself, loving anytime the smaller girl would be in control.

The blonde's hands travelled down the bottom of her top, slipping inside to feel Rachel's warm skin underneath. The girl finally let go of her hair and claimed her mouth back, joining in another heated kiss. Her tongues met, playing with each other, twisting, dancing and battling. Rachel's hand found the zipper of Quinn's top and suddenly both girls pulled away, staring at each other silently asking if it was ok to go on. The needy look in their darkened eyes made it clear that none of them really wanted to stop.

Their lips locked again as the brunette pulled the zipper down, opening her top and then sliding it off her body, leaving the girl only in her black bra. Quinn raised her body and stood on her knees, her hands running to Rachel shoulders to take off her leather jacket. The diva quickly helped to get rid of it, followed by her top, standing only in her bra as well.

Both girls were literally eating each other with their eyes, panting breathlessly. Quinn undid her ponytail, letting her blonde hair fall in her shoulders. She lowered her torso again, wandering her hands down the brunette's naked skin. She placed her lips in her neck and started kissing down, tracing a wet trail through her neck, then taking some time in her colar bone, passing in the middle of her breasts and kept going down until she reached her belly button. Her tongue dove into it and Rachel moaned loudly. Quinn's hand climbed up the diva's sides and cupped her boobs while her lips followed the ascendant movement. The brunette groaned when the cheerleader gripped her breasts and sucked on her lower lip at the same time.

Saturday their kisses tasted liked cinnamon, because of the _Gold Strike, _this time Rachel lips tasted like cherry, probably from the Chap Stick she was using. They were kissing again when an idea came to her like a light bulb in her mind. She broke the kiss and ran her tongue through the brunette's lips. "Cherry Chap Stick, right?" The diva blinked a lot of times before just nodding. "I have the perfect song for us."

The diva had to admit that, right in that moment, she couldn't care less about the damn duet, she just wanted Quinn to kiss her again. After tasting a little bit of what the blonde could make her feel she kind of didn't want to stop. But the cheerleader's grin made pretty clear that she wanted to share her idea, so Rachel reluctantly raised on her elbows and looked at the other girl. "I'm hearing…"

Quinn's smile widened while her hands started drawing patterns in the brunette's abs, something that didn't help her focus on listening at all "I think we should sing _'I kissed a girl', _by Katy Perry." The diva eyes stared at her in shock and was about to open her mouth to speak when the blonde pressed a finger against her lips. "Before you say anything… think of the lyrics, all of them, it's perfect for us, seriously."

There was a moment of silence while Rachel tried to recall all of the song. Quinn was right, like always, it seemed like it had been written especially for them both. "The music fails in one thing, I know your name and you know mine." The brunette commented with a little smirk

The cheerleader chuckled and her hand travelled down her body, then with a finger she draw a line in the tanned skin from her belly button to the edge of her jeans. "What are you saying, treasure trail? I have no idea what's your name. Why would I have a million nicknames for you if I knew your real name?"

They were talking about one sentence of the song that went on like _"No, I don't even know your name / It doesn't matter"_. From all the song that was the only sentence that didn't seem to relate to them at all, but even that one could be turned into a joke about them. "Wait…" The diva abruptly realized Quinn was really telling they should sing that song in front of all Glee Club. "You're not serious about this, are you?"

The blonde frowned slightly, furrowing her brows. "I'm totally serious." The shocked expression made its comeback to Rachel face while she pulled her body up and sat straight on the bed staring at the girl in front of her. It was ridiculous how she didn't feel uncomfortable at all, standing shirtless in the presence of the other girl. Maybe it was due to the fact that she felt naked under the cheerleader's gaze anyway.

"But… we can't… I mean, you're right the song is perfect for us… too perfect actually. We can't just sing it in front of the Glee club. They'll understand!" There was a flash in her mind, picturing the whole thing: Finn getting angry; Puck getting turned on; Santana getting just as angry as Finn but for different motivations; Brittany just clapping, unaware of what was really going on; Artie, Tina and Mercedes going all like _'you go girls'_ and Mike just standing somewhere in the middle of all the reactions.

"Of course we can." Quinn was so sure of herself it was almost scary. "Tell me, if it was Tina and Mercedes, if they were there, in front of everyone, singing the song. Would you think there was something going on between them?"

"That's different." The diva argued, grabbing the hand that was still caressing her belly and that was making speaking and listening a very hard task. Quinn just chuckled.

"It's the same. You just think it's different because you know it is. But if we go there singing _'I kissed a girl'_ and doing the boldest number we can think off, no one will think we are actually…" The blonde trailed off, unsure of what they were or what they were doing. Rachel had a boyfriend but they couldn't look at that as cheating because it was… well, it was awkward. Both girls were pretty sure they were straight, still they were there with each other and their heads were just very confused. Maybe it was because it didn't feel real, none of the girls could believe that was really happening and none could believe how good and happy they felt around each other.

The brunette didn't push it, she just nodded excitedly with a beaming smile on her face. "Alright then, we have our song." And before the blonde knew, Rachel had jumped to throw her little arms around her neck. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both suddenly just very happy, then the diva pulled the cheerleader closer, locking their lips.

This time, Quinn pressed their bodies softly against each other just so she could feel the warmth of her skin against hers. The brunette caressed her hair gently while their lips moved slowly together and their tongues met in an unworried dance. When the blonde pulled away, staring at those big brown orbs, she was more confused than she had ever been. She felt like she could be there, in that embrace, forever.

"Can we just stay here?" Rachel asked digging her face into the blonde's hair with her eyes closed. The cheerleader wanted to close her eyes too, but at the same time, she didn't. She wanted to watch every little moment she had with the diva, it was like she knew it wasn't going to last. That calmness, that peace, they could never last longer than brief moments, because then the confused feelings and the intern battles would come. Rachel would go back to Finn and Quinn would be left watching and hurting. She could try to deny the jealousy, but the truth was that it stung right in her heart whenever she had seen her with her boyfriend that day.

The cheerleader hugged the little girl tighter and wandered her hands in her back, watching carefully, memorizing every inch and every ticklish spot. "Quinn…" Rachel called, her voice muttered in her hair.

"Yeah…?" The blonde whispered back in a very low tone, her eyes still fixed in the movements of her own hands in the brunette's back.

"Do you have the song there? I want to listen to it…" The diva raised her head to look at the blonde, her eyes melting in sweetness but seeming very tired as well. Quinn nodded and caressed the brunette's face, pecking her lips quickly before leaving that warm place and getting on her feet to walk to her stereo.

She had Katy Perry's first album. She had been very curious about the singer, because of her background and how she could relate to her. Katy Perry was raised as a good Christian girl and she was even naturally blonde like her, although she ended up in the music industry, making sexy video clips and singing about kissing girls. She wondered if that was her future how would her parents react, since Perry's parents seemed to be supportive but Quinn was sure the Fabray's would deny her as a daughter. But that was before the pregnancy and all the drama that followed, now only her mother opinion mattered and maybe she wouldn't be that bad. Anyway, she also just liked the songs of the album,

She skipped the first song, because_ 'I kissed the girl'_ was the second track, she then turned and went back to where she was sat before. Rachel welcomed her with a smiled and immediately wrapping her arms around her body again, bringing her back to the warmth. "Do you want to start practicing?" Quinn asked.

"No, I just wanted to hear it." The diva claimed with a grin, before nuzzling again in the blonde's neck and listening attentively to the song. Quinn chuckled and tickled the brunette's side, making her pull away with a pout on her lips. "Stop!"

The cheerleader grinned and the music got to the lyrics. Rachel pulled the blonde closer to her and laughing she sang. "I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my discretion." The diva's hands went down the cheerleader's arms and held her hands, intertwining their fingers. "I guess I'm thankful to that _Gold Strike_ bottle." Rachel brought their hands to her hips and left them there, running up her arms after and grabbing her shoulder. The brunette pulled her, but Quinn pressed her body against her, forcing the diva to lie in the bed again.

The blonde teased her earlobe and then kissed up her jaw line, until she reached her chin. She bit her lower lip and then took her soft lips in hers. "I kissed a girl and I liked it." The cheerleader sang against the other girl's lips, making her giggle and at the same time claiming back her mouth to kiss.

The music went on and eventually ended, while they were too distracted, lost in the kiss and in that awkward happiness. The next song started and ended and the forth came without them even noticing. Although, at some point Rachel recognized the song and the lyrics started being more than just background voice. A part of the chorus sounded suddenly very clear in her ears.

'_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What would I do if…_

Rachel held her closer, gripping on her sides. She hated how those sentences made sense. Every second she had spent with Finn in that day, she had always been thinking about Quinn and now she was with her and not even a single thought of the boy had came to her mind. And that was because her mind was stuck there, in the blonde, yet she didn't know why. Because Finn was the one she loved. But if she loved him why would she be doing that to him? She knew he would be mad if he knew what was going on… still, she couldn't find the motivation to pull Quinn away. At the same time, it was not like she was really cheating, it was not like she was with Puck… no, it was different. She just didn't know what could be considered different, apart from the fact the cheerleader was a girl and not a boy, but she felt like that was enough difference.

The diva proceeded to ignore the song playing and forget all her internal doubts. What would come, could come after, right now she just wanted to enjoy that moment. She wanted to enjoy all of that, all of the feelings, the shivers, the moans… Rachel had never gotten this intimate with anyone, but she was glad she had let things go a little bit further with Quinn, because it was totally worth it.

* * *

**So, I've been wondering about something. First I wonder if I shouldn't change the rate for M.**

**But what I really have been wondering is one other thing. Which is whether I should do smut or not... I'd really like if you review this chapter and tell me if you'd like it or not. Because I can't make up my mind. Of course, if I'd do smut I'd have to change to the M rating for sure.**

**And because someone already reviewed wondering about this. If I do smut is not going to be next chapter. Obviously not, it's gonna take a while. I already know when it happens, and it's going to happen anyway, my doubt is whether I will describe it or just say they did it.**


	12. Telephone

**So, I know I've been saying this a lot. Too much. But I'm sorry this took so long. I've been tired and lazy. And I suck, I know. Sorry again.**  
**I'll try to update next chapter faster. And next chapters will be mostly Rach and Quinn planning on their duet. Rachel will continue to be a bitch, I'm sorry, don't hate me. I know most of you won't because you like it. :D Anyway, I got so much review in the last chapter and some that made me smile so hard. Like someone that was blaming me for missing college. xD I like to be blame of that kind of things. :) **

* * *

**Chapter XII – Telephone**

It was passed 7pm when Rachel fathers called her on the phone, complaining she should be at home already and she better get there soon. The diva was trying to calm them telling she was at the Fabray's working for a Glee assignment, but they wanted her home anyway, before 7.30pm.

When she finished her phone call, she turned back to face Quinn, sighing. "I guess I have to go." Gazing at her, the brunette had to wonder how she was looking. The blonde's hair was a huge mess, her face flushed, her lips swollen and her upper body was covered with several hickeys and even some scratches.

The cheerleader got off the bed and walked to Rachel. Those eyes staring at her like she was something to eat, it was just almost too sexy for the diva to deal with. Quinn grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, kissing her lips one more time. "I think you should take some time in the mirror, if you don't want your parents to think you were with Finn." The blonde smirked, sliding her hands up the brunette's abs, while the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Well…" Rachel bit Quinn's lower lip teasingly and then leaned to whisper in her ear. "It's not like Finn ever left me like this…" The cheerleader chuckled and kissed her neck before pulling away.

"Go get yourself ready now. I'll take you home." The brunette nodded, smiling, and gently caressed her face before walking to the bathroom and taking a look of herself in the mirror.

Her reflection stared back at her, the smile vanishing as it seemed like her own eyes were judging her. Judging who she was with, judging what she was doing, judging the mess she looked like, judging how far she had let things go… but even under that intense stare, Rachel just couldn't bring herself to feel bad or regretful. She was far too happy and she didn't want to think about things. If nothing made sense, she'd gladly avoid understanding what was going on.

"Rach…" Quinn called peeking to the bathroom already with her cheerleader top on again. "Take it." The blonde threw her own top to her and walked into the room with the scarf and the jacket in her arm. She walked to stand behind the brunette and kissed her back neck. "You can use my comb there." The blonde pointed the object and Rachel quickly grabbed it, trying to resist the will of just melting against Quinn's body.

The diva fixed her hair and as soon as she was done, the cheerleader wrapped the scarf around her neck, hiding the hickey that wasn't alone anymore. Rachel turned in her arms to look into hazel eyes, while the blonde slid her jacket on. "Thank you." Rachel whispered and kissed her gently. "Now let's go, please, I don't want to make my fathers upset."

Quinn nodded and grabbing their stuff they quickly walked out of the Fabray's house. They were already half way to Rachel's house when the blonde noticed the other girl using her phone. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm texting Finn." The diva replied like it was nothing and Quinn felt her heart sink somewhere inside her soul. The brunette looked to her when she didn't say anything and found her motionless eyes glued on the road. "I… I had promised to him I would text him, remember?" The blonde's expression didn't even tremble, she just nodded. "Are you mad at me?" Rachel wondered with a weak voice.

"No." Quinn shook her head and her hand gripped on the wheel. "I understand. He is your boyfriend." Her voice came sharply, more than she wanted. Through the corner of her eyes she saw Rachel just staying there for a while, but then suddenly deciding to move and she tried to keep focused on the road as her tiny arms wrapped around her stomach and her lips started brushing her neck.

She bit her ear teasingly, breathing slowly, feeling the blonde shiver under her embrace. The diva sucked on her lob while her hands slowly slipped under Quinn's top, running her nails through the soft skin. "Rachel…." She moaned, almost closing her eyes, not able to concentrate in the driving anymore. "Stop…" The cheerleader gasped, reducing the car's speed to avoid more danger. Rachel didn't stop, instead she started kissing her neck hungrily, one of her hands leaving her skin to fist blonde hair. She was desperate, she needed to know Quinn wasn't mad and that their awkward happiness would last at least a bit more.

The blonde suddenly turned to a little road in the middle of two houses and stopped the car. Immediately, she turned to Rachel and grabbed both sides of her face, crashing their lips together in an angry kiss. The brunette climbed to the driving seat, placing a knee in each side of the blonde while never leaving her lips. Quinn pushed her against the wheel and lifted her top kissing her tanned stomach and gripping tightly her hips. The diva moaned, her eyes closed, lost in the other girl's touch. She found her way back into the brunette's mouth, attacking the inside with her tongue once again.

After a while, Quinn suddenly pulled away and faced the diva. "Your parents…" She panted, reminding Rachel that she had to be home soon. The brunette nodded slowly, lost in thought, and then weirdly removed herself off Quinn and collapsed back in the passenger seat. The blonde took a second to put herself together and started driving again.

They got to the Berry's driveway in jut some minutes and the blonde turned off her car, letting the silence that was in the air all travel dig even deeper. Rachel didn't move, she knew she should be leaving the car, saying goodbye and running home before her fathers got mad, but she was still afraid the cheerleader was mad at her.

_How the hell had she even got there? 3 days ago she was perfectly ok with the fact that Quinn hated her…_

Things have changed, drastically; all it took was Saturday night and then Monday. All it took was kiss the blonde again, sober this time. And she still had no idea what was going on, maybe she didn't even want to have, understanding was not always a good thing. Don't they say the ignorant it's the happiest person?

"Berry, go home." Quinn says quietly and it sends a shiver through Rachel's body that she is calling her for her surname again. Actually she just wants to attack Quinn again since it seemed to work back when they were driving, maybe she could convince the girl to stay for dinner with her parents and then she could take her to her bedroom…

"Quinn, can you please talk to me?" The blonde rolled her eyes, making Rachel sigh in desperation. "Ok, whatever, but I'm not going away until you tell me you're not mad at me and therefore won't slushie me tomorrow at school." The brunette was rather sure the other girl wasn't that mad, but she also knew that was the easiest way to get a reaction from her.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to say I won't do that?" Quinn groaned and ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Just go, it's 7.25, your parents will be mad. I'm not, I'm just tired and I want to go back home and rest." She finally turned to look at the brunette and smiled weakly to her. "It's fine. We still have a duet to work on tomorrow."

The diva had to do some extra body control to avoid beaming at Quinn's words, instead she smirked, still not totally happy with her answer. "Then kiss me. I'll go if you kiss me." The cheerleader gave her one of her _'are you kidding me'_ looks, but Rachel just kept a straight face, making clear she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine!" Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and locked their lips, the brunette immediately wanted more, reaching her hands to the blonde's top to bring her closer, but she was close to escape the death trap that the diva's kisses were and sat straight in her seat, turning on the car. "Just go. They are waiting for you, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel nodded with a small smile and got out of the car, running to her house and checking her watch to make sure it wasn't 7.30pm yet, she just made her presence known and ran upstairs to her room. Through her window she saw Quinn's car disappear in the end of the street and then picked up her phone, searching in her contact's list for Finn's number. Although, before she could call him, her dad knocked on the door to make his presence known while getting into the room.

"Rach, dear, is everything alright?" His voice was full of concern and she truly couldn't understand what seemed so wrong about her since she felt like she couldn't take the smile of her face no matter how much she tried.

"Yes, dad, don't I look alright?" The brunette asked nonchalantly while she sat in the edge of her end and started taking out her boots. Her father was making one of those faces when they mean that something is pretty obvious but she just couldn't see what was so wrong. Of course, because her mind was so clouded that she was forgetting very important details.

"Sweetheart, Sunday you came way too early and then came Finn looking way too guilty. Now you're coming home late without even warning us, claiming you were in Quinn Fabray's house and you are wearing jeans and leather jacket. Nothing here seems you. Or do I have to remind you that Quinn is the girl that made you come home crying so many times? And that you just don't wear jeans or leather jackets?"_ Oh, that made sense._ Rachel didn't want to look up from her boots to her dad. How could she explain that? How could she explain the clothes?

"Dad, I…" The diva sighed and finally looked up for her tall father. She definitely wished she had a little bit more of his height. "About Quinn… we talked in the party and you know, we kind of solved things between us. You know she hasn't been that bad with me since the pregnancy and yesterday I helped her out with… a problem… with Brittany and she was thankful to me and…" Rachel shook her hand and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arm around it. "It's hard to explain, but we're… friends now. And we're doing an assignment for Glee together even." The girl beamed in such happiness that even though her father was still unsure about the new friendship he loved the smile that it put on his daughter's face. "About the clothes… I know you think I should be myself no matter what, but… I'm a teenager, it feels good sometimes to just be accepted. And I still feel like myself dressed like this…"

Her father shook his head and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her front head. "Darling, all I want is for you to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less. If you feel good about yourself like this, then it's good. Personally, I think that jeans look very good on you." Rachel smiled sweetly at her father and he kissed her cheek before pulling away from her. "Still, be more careful with hours next time, even if you're working for Glee." She nodded and thanked her father as he left the room.

She took off her jacket and fell on her bed, sighing happily wondering how different than expected that day had been. In the morning she was expecting to come back home a cracking sobbing mess, with her clothes stained with whatever color the slushie had that day. Instead, she was happy and perfectly clean, except for the fact that she didn't felt that clean after the heavy make out afternoon she had had.

Her smile only grew wider when she checked her phone and there was a text from Quinn already waiting for her. _'Just got back home and my mom is still not here. Gonna listen to our song countless times and think of a choreography'_. Rachel bit her lip, imagining how bold was Quinn thinking of getting with the dance and then quickly texted back: _'Glad to see you're so committed to this. This is going to be easy to win. =)'_.

After hitting the send bottom Rachel finally called Finn. He took a while to pick up but eventually did. _"Hey babe! Thought you had forgotten about me, but I didn't want to be the one to call." _His voice sounded all excited, like he had really lost his hope before. The diva was suddenly imagining her boyfriend standing next to the phone all afternoon, waiting for her call, and having just gave up 30 minutes ago.

"You should know I never forget anything." She replied in a playful tone staring at her room's ceiling and drawing lines in the wood for distraction. "Quinn just left me home. We kind of got distracted with… the hours, because we were… you know, working…" Rachel really had to thank the fact that her boyfriend was not the wisest person in the world, had he been he'd probably know she wasn't telling all the truth.

"_That's cool. I bet you girls will be awesome. Me and Puck were on the phone too, trying to pick up a song." _Rachel was seriously mad at herself that she couldn't slap off her own smirk from her lips and, unfortunately, it only grew wider when she received another text message.

"Quinn…" She whispered before she could notice what she was saying, but Finn's silence made it seem like he thought Rach was simply going to say something about her. "Quinn and I…" She repeated, trying to think of something to say. What was her boyfriend talking about anyway? Now all she could think was about the text message waiting to be read in her phone. "We already picked our song. And it is indeed going to be spectacular. I'm sure of it, I'm also pleasantly surprised of Quinn's dedication to this." Rambling to get Finn distracted: done! Now Rachel just needed to plug in her phones and read the message.

'_The more I listen to this, the more I think it's the right song for us. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave :P' _ The brunette chuckled slightly to herself as she put her phones in her ears and heard Finn talking about how it was weird picking up a song to sing with another guy. She just muttered something about him asking Kurt for help and he started complaining about some other thing she wasn't even hearing, because she was more focused on thinking of a good answer to Quinn. _'I was so drunk drink in hand. I think Katy just forgot to mention that you were also the one getting me drunk. You + Gold Strike = bad intentions… just sayin' _Rachel sent the message, smiling to herself and having totally forgotten that Finn was talking to her, the quarterback seemed to be repeating something _«Rachel! Rachel! Are you there? Are you hearing me?» _Oh right, that.

"Finn, sorry, I stopped hearing you for a second. I think my phones are broken or something, they are not working very well. What were you saying?" The diva was getting good in under-pressure excuses, even if her boyfriend wasn't the hardest one to make-up excuses for, since he would believe just almost anything.

"_No problem, I was saying that Kurt got mad with me because I said it wasn't cool to sing a love song with another guy He called me homophobic and stormed to his room." _Rachel almost could hear her boyfriend shrug on the other side of the line and she wished she could have the size of a football player to punch her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you told him that! Finn, you are such an idiot sometimes. There's nothing wrong in singing a love song with another boy. It's not like you have to feel it. I'm sure you've already sang love songs with girls you didn't love… it's the same thing. It's just for show." The quarterback started whining about how it wasn't the same thing, because even if he didn't like the girl he was singing with he liked girls in general. "If you don't shut up with this right now it's hanging up on you, Finn! I'm serious. You'll sing a duet with Puck and there's nothing you can do to fight that off. You don't have to moon at him during the song, you just have to sing with him. Now apologize to Kurt and ask for his help again and this time don't tell him anything offensive."

"_Does it have to be right now?" _

The brunette almost growled and before replying she closed her eyes and breathed deeply to avoid getting more irritated. "No, you can go after you get off the phone with me." Another message showed up in her screen and she quickly opened it. _'Did you seriously just accuse me of having second intentions? Because you should remember I wanted to call Santana but you wanted to stay.' _Rachel bit her lower lip, but remembered her boyfriend before zoning out again to reply Quinn. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"_I said it was good 'cause right now I just want to speak with you." _Oh, that was sweet. _Damn you, Finn Hudson, for saying sweet things when I'm much more interested in replying to Quinn than to speak with you. _Rachel mumbled to herself, feeling more bored than guilty. Actually, for some reason, she didn't feel guilty at all, it was like that didn't even cross her mind.

"Yes, me too, but I think I'll have to go have dinner soon."

"_Oh… fine. Did you really mean what you said today? When you said you're gonna be busy with Quinn all week, 'cause of the duet and all that…"_

"Yes, Finn, you know I work for perfection. And 5 days are barely time to achieve perfection with someone you never worked before." And especially with someone you get so easily distracted with other things that aren't singing… like, her lips in yours and then her tongue in your neck and your hands sliding under her skirt so easily… Rachel felt a heat in the middle of her tights just for remembering those things.

"Rachel! Dinner's ready!" Her father yelled from the ground floor and she felt like she was just saved, even though she shouldn't feel like talking to her boyfriend at the phone was something to be saved from. But when she had an unanswered Quinn's text in her phone, it certainly was.

"I have to go, Finn. My fathers are calling me for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school." The boy said his goodbye too and promised to talk to Kurt, before Rachel hang up the call and ran to reply to Quinn. _'I don't know if that means you'd try to get Santana drunk… lol! No, I'm just kidding! I promise! But second intentions or not, I'm glad I got drunk.' _

Rachel didn't think she could go to dinner in a scarf again and act it out like a natural thing, so instead she picked a turtleneck sweater and put in on over her top. She took her phone in her pocket and went downstairs to have dinner with her family. She received Quinn's reply before she got to the dinner room though, so she laid against the wall before her fathers could see her and read the text. _'I guess I am too. So, tomorrow, are you keeping the leather visual or, as you're no longer worried I'll slushie, are you getting back to normal?'_

The brunette grinned and felt like answering that she would dress anything she wanted to, but that would sound too dependent or something like that. Rachel just had to say the same but with other words. _'I guess I'll go back to the mini-skirts, since you missed it so much. Don't know about the rest, I'll see my mood in the morning.'_ Well, she was definitely wearing a skirt the next day, she had felt good in jeans, but it also had some down points, being the main one the lack of easy access to Quinn's hands. Something that wouldn't be a problem at all with Finn, but was definitely a problem with the blonde, she wanted her touch much more than she wanted her boyfriend's. That was something she could easily admit to herself.

Entering the leaving room she found her father already sat in the table, waiting for her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was on the phone with Finn." Both her fathers nodded with a smile, while they watched her sitting down on a table with them. Then they started serving the food in their plates and talking about their days and making some questions to Rachel as well. It was just the ordinary Berry's dinner.

Except that usually the little diva would ramble about each moment of her day and especially about Glee and the projects she had in mind to the club, but now she was just too much into her own thoughts, because she had had an amazing day, but she couldn't really tell her parents the reason that really made it amazing. So talking excitedly about Glee during 10 minutes straight would just sound forced and fake. It didn't matter, because all the Berry men thought was that it had been just an eventless day.

* * *

**I'm thinking of starting to write bigger chapters. I usually do 5/6 pages each and I'll try to start making then 6/7 or even 8. Don't know.**  
**Review make me happy :P **


	13. Damn you

**Hmmm... ok, I took less time this time. lol! And the chapter is bigger. :)  
Anyway, I want to say something because of the reviews I'm always getting:  
****- sorry, Finchel break-up is going to take a long time to happen;  
- and Faberry talking/realizing her feelings is not going to be soon either.**

**Plus, it's going to happen something that I just know you're all gonna hate. Please, don't give up on the story, everything will fix eventually. It's not in this chapter yet, though.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII – Damn you**

Tuesday. Quinn had just parked her car in the parking lot and picked her cheerio jacket from the backseat before getting out taking her books. She felt very tired because of the little sleep she had gotten that night and her circles were hidden behind a lot of make-up. It was a cold morning of early November and she slipped her jacket on to keep warm, looking up at the sky she realized it was probably going to rain hard that day. It certainly didn't help the bad mood she was at.

That's because only one thing would help and that was seeing Rachel. Seriously, Quinn had tried, all night, over and over again, she had tried to understand what the hell was going on, but she just couldn't. Because even though it made no sense, she still wanted the little diva, she wanted to kiss her and keep her close. She was actually dying to see what she was wearing to school today, she was wondering if she was really bringing a skirt and how short it would be and then she was just wondering if she would get the chance to be alone with her.

All her thoughts were wrong and she knew. More than wrong they were ridiculous, after all Quinn was sure she was straight. Hell, she was even a mother that must mean something. The hormones excuse was absolutely pathetic and she knew that as well, but she still wanted to keep her little affair with the brunette. Maybe she could stick to their drunken goal of reaching the_ 'no thinking'_ stage. Thinking was immensely overrated anyway.

The head cheerleader was definitely pleased when she saw a brunette head standing next to Rachel's locker. Her smile fell for a second when she thought it was just really a brunette next to Rachel's locker, but then it grew even wider when she realized it was really the diva. The diva in a striped black and white sweater and leggings. No skirt, no jeans, no shorts, nothing, all she was wearing was a sweater and leggings. Well, she did have boots on too and a white scarf around her neck.

"I think you're going to cause an uprising in McKinley today." Quinn whispered to Rachel before she could notice her, which made the brunette jump and drop the book she was retrieving from her locker. She quickly sank to pick the book and the blonde's eyebrow disappeared in her hairline when the sweater exposed far too much. _Damn, the things she wanted to do with that girl right there in the middle of the hall._ "And now I'm sure…" She added in a lower tone that the brunette didn't hear.

"Quinn! You scared me." Rachel finally looked to Quinn and her face was flustered, the cheerleader just grinned and took a step forward to get into her personal space.

"Well, good morning. I thought you had told me you were wearing a skirt today." The blonde commented, using all her self control to stay standing in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips instead of pushing her up against the lockers and attack her lips.

"Don't you like it?" The brunette asked, her voice accusing her insecurity more than her shiny brown eyes looking expectantly to the taller girl.

The cheerleader couldn't really reply for some seconds, just licking her lips while she carefully checked out again, those legs absolutely exposed and that sweater that looked much better than her usual awkward clothing. Who knew Rachel Berry actually had fashionable clothes in her closet? And more, who knew that she could pull them off this well? "I never said that." Quinn finally managed to say, shooting a meaningful look to the girl. "You're actually threatening me to forget we are at school and not in my room."

To this Rachel took a step back carefully to put a secure distance between them so she was sure the blonde wouldn't suddenly jump to kiss her there in the middle of the hallway. Not that she wouldn't love it in some way, but she truly didn't want that kind of exposition. "Well, we do need to work on our song." The diva said grinning slightly and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We do. And yesterday I worked in splitting the parts of the song that each of us is singing and even thought up some parts of the choreography. I was thinking I could show you what I did during lunch time and then we could work after my cheerleading." Quinn suggested laying her back against the lockers and opening her cheerio's jacket since it wasn't as cold inside as it was outside.

Rachel was taken back that the other girl had put so much thought into it already. Usually she would be the crazy one with the work all done before the rest could even start thinking of what they wanted. But now, there was Quinn Fabray doing all the work for a duet in Glee. "Well, I think that's a good idea. I'm definitely surprised by your commitment to this." The brunette took her books for the next class from her locker and closed it. "I mean, I haven't even done anything." She confessed in a guilty voice.

"Well, who would have thought?" The cheerleader replied sarcastically, with a smirk in her lips. "But it's ok. I'm going to surprise you. You'll see what Quinn Fabray can do." Rachel smiled and they both started walking side to side to the next class, English, which they had together. "You know, you look older with those clothes, like you're 20 or something."

The diva laughed and looked up at the blonde. "Thanks for the compliment. I wish I was that age already, I would be out of this soul-sucking town by now." Quinn wanted to ignore the fact that her words had made her held her breath for a while. Rachel would be gone someday, forever, she probably wouldn't ever see her again once she left.

"Well, you're almost there." The cheerleader said trying to act like everything was fine and that she wasn't flipping out with the thought of never seeing the brunette again. "Are you ever going to come back here once you leave?" She couldn't help the question, it was out of her mouth before she could do so.

Rachel just shrugged, unknowing of what was going through the blonde's head. "I guess so, I mean, to visit my parents, maybe some of the old friends." That made the blonde feel a little bit better, at least it wouldn't be a forever, right? Maybe she wouldn't even care when the time came.

They got to class and Quinn sat on the front row with Rachel instead of sitting in her usual desk with another cheerio from her squad. The girl didn't look pleased when she got to the classroom and find out the head cheerleader wasn't going to sit next to her, not that she craved for Quinn's company, but it was important for popularity to sit next to her. The blonde just ignored her, while Rachel felt eyes burning holes in her back, but it felt nice, because she realized the HBIC of the school was choosing to sit next to her. And more than that behind locked doors.

* * *

Rachel had just got out of her last class before lunch time when Quinn appeared in front of her, apparently out of nowhere. _How did she got here so fast? Wasn't she having classes as well? _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she saw the blonde smiling to her and then grabbing her hand and pulling her towards an empty classroom without a word. The diva certainly didn't care about the fact that Quinn was forgetting they should have lunch, mostly because watching her cheerio's skirt swaying with her quick steps was making Rachel desire for an entirely different type of lunch.

The cheerleader turned around to face the brunette once they got into the classroom and was surprised to see that dark glint in her eyes which she had learnt the meaning just yesterday. How was it possible that suddenly everything about Rachel Berry seemed so sexy to her? She bit her lip, trying to fight the will of pushing her against the wall and attack her neck while running her hands under that damn sexy sweater she was wearing. "Rach… we should work…"

Quinn could see that smirk slowly forming on the diva's lips, it was like she thought 'work' was a code word for extreme make-out sessions. Well, it actually kind of was, but that was why she had told her earlier that during the lunch time she would show what she had done and later, after practice, they would work. Now should be the time to work because they were at school and it was more likely that they got caught, but the danger was sexy as well…

Rachel just kept the smirk on her face and sat on the top of one of the desks raising an eyebrow at Quinn. "Let's work then. It's not like we have a lot of time until Friday." They did, they had agreed on spending all their free time that week working on the duet, they had enough time to work and to fool around. _Damn her!_

"Damn you." The blonde groaned under her breath and turned to the door to cover the window that would allow the students passing by to see what was going on inside of the classroom. The hallways were empty at this hour anyway, everyone was in the cafeteria. With two long steps the cheerleader was suddenly right in front of Rachel, her eyes full of that hungry look that the brunette loved so much.

Rachel didn't wait for the blonde to make up her mind, instead she grabbed her face and smashed her lips against hers. Quinn was fast to slip her hand under her sweater, around her waist, and press their bodies closer, the brunette helped her out wrapping both her legs around the cheerio's body. She let out a moan when the blonde's body was pressed against her center and the immediate reaction of wanting more scared her enough to pull away from Quinn. "Maybe we should really work…" The diva said in such a husky tone that even herself was surprised. The blonde just looked at her with a confused expression while the brunette untangled her legs. "I just don't really want to get caught…"

The blonde simply nodded, definitely confused about that sudden change and actually feeling very needy now that she couldn't kiss her. _Damn you, Rachel Berry. _Quinn decided she couldn't keep staying that close to the brunette if she wasn't going to kiss her, so she took a step back and then went around the table and sat down on a chair. The diva also quietly got off the table and sat in front of her, Rachel was dying for how much she actually wanted to kiss her.

"So…" Quinn said taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm without jumping on the girl standing in front of her. She turned to her books and took a sheet of paper out of them before turning back to Rachel and placing it on the table. "Here, I printed the lyrics and then divided the song: parts you sing, parts I sing and parts we both sing." The brunette picked up the sheet and looked at it for a while. The division was pretty simple, in both 1st verses, Quinn would sing the first two lines and Rachel would sing the last two. Then they would sing the 2nd verses together, just as most of the chorus, where the only lines they didn't sing together was the 2nd, sang by the blonde, and the 4th, sang by the brunette. And that was it, the rest of the song was sung together. The division had been made not because she thought it would be better for her to sing that part or the other, but simply making Rachel sing the lines that were more about her, like _'I hope my boyfriend don't mind it' _and Quinn singing the ones about her _'I don't even know your name'_.

Rachel was thinking how some parts would sound, but she easily understood the reasons why the cheerleader had split the song that way. After a while she turned to Quinn with a smile on her lips. "It seems perfect. Do you want to try it one first time?"

The blonde shook her head slowly and then got up in her feet. What she wanted was to kiss her like there was no tomorrow and she was sure she couldn't handle seeing Rachel singing _that_ song and still remain calm. Without a word she moved to sit in the furthest table, also the furthest from the door, she sat there and pushed her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. The brunette looked at her surprised, far from understanding what happened. "What's wrong?" She asked in a low voice while she walked to her and placed a hand on her knee.

Nothing was wrong. Quinn didn't even know why she was sat there. _What's your problem? _The blonde looked up at Rachel and smiled, trying to make it look real and to come up with an excuse. "I don't know. I'm just tired, I think." The diva's eyes lighted up at her words and she had no idea why, until she felt one hand gently gripping her hip and soft lips moving against her neck. Ok, this girl was getting weirder and weirder to understand, just two minutes ago she was afraid of getting caught and now she was kissing her again.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" There was that mischievous smirk in the diva's face that Quinn had never seen in her until the day before. Rachel just seemed a complete different person since they made out, the clothes had changed and she was just different, everything about her now seemed to always have a smirk behind or some perverted reason. And apparently just to prove her point, the brunette's hand went from her hip to her tights and slipped under her skirt while her teeth were suddenly in her earlobe sending shivers to all her body. Really, what had happened to the sweet innocent Rachel Berry? Whatever, Quinn loved it like this…

"That already makes it better." The blonde admitted with a slow grin, loving the goosebumps in her skin when she trailed her tongue behind her ear. "I know what feels even better though…" Quinn whispered, grabbing the brunette's hand that wasn't in her tight and leading it to her breast. She smiled suggestively at Rachel before letting go of her hand and bringing it to her face to pull her lips against hers.

It didn't take more than some seconds for Quinn to completely forget where she was and lose sense of what should and should not be done. Rachel was quick to forget about her surroundings as well, just as her previous fear of wanting more. Well, she did want more and she could have more, so why would she be scared? She didn't know, maybe it was just the need that scared her. It didn't matter now, when the blonde's tongue was almost in her throat and her hands had found its way under her sweater. The diva's hands were quite busy as well, one still tightly gripping her tight and the other one sneaking under her cheerio's top and tracing her bra's outline with her fingers.

Quinn was so lost with everything that she felt like her world was spinning around and it was just them in the middle of a giant swirl. It was crazy, her heart was beating so hard she wondered if people outside of the classroom could hear it and she was having more difficulty with breathing than when she was in labor. But that was the smallest problem, the big one was that there were feelings and she was absolutely incapacitated of understanding what they were, but it seemed like they became bigger anytime the brunette would kiss her or simply smile to her. Where was the _'no _thinking' stage though? She wanted to be there. Couldn't she have a switch to turn off her mind?

Maybe she didn't have, but Rachel did have a way of turn it off and all it took was feeling her body pressed against hers before even realizing she had climbed to the table. One of her knees was in her side and the other in the middle of her legs while Quinn's back was pushed against the wall right behind her. Rachel attacked the blonde's neck with open mouthed kisses, resisting the urge of leaving there hickeys. They had agreed to only leave marks in places that could be easily hidden with the clothes and a blunt reminder of that was the scarf around the brunette's neck.

Rachel Berry was curious about one thing and when Rachel Berry is curious she has to know. She wondered how Quinn would react if she did the same that had gotten her freaked out just some minutes ago and with that she meant the pressure against her lower parts. She pulled away slightly to look to the blonde's eyes, they were closed but opened right when she realized that the diva's lips weren't in her neck anymore. Her eyes were dark, but certainly not half as dark as Rachel's were and Quinn noticed once again that little perverted shine in her brown orbs. The brunette was out of her mind, but she couldn't even realize that before she pulled the blonde's tight closer and pressed her knee against her center. Quinn's reaction was instant as her head fell back against the wall and her nails dug in the diva's skin, moaning quite loudly. Rachel's reaction though was slow as she gradually realized the wetness in her knee that had soaked the cheerleader's panties. When her brain clicked the information she moaned too, lower though, way lower.

Then before the brunette could come back to her mind, Quinn was digging her nails deeper in the brunette's skin and kissing her almost desperately while her hips moved against her tight. Everything was happening way too fast to be understood and suddenly it was far too hot, Rachel felt like she needed her clothes out, but the small part of her brain that was still working convinced her that yanking away her scarf was enough. Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and as her nails followed the movement she was quite sure the blonde was leaving a scratch there and she wouldn't be surprised at all if it turned out to bleed. But nothing seemed to matter anymore as she could hear the cheerleader moaning against her lips in the middle of their sloppy kisses also as the brunette realized that somehow her hands had slipped under Quinn's bra without even realizing. And there goes the famous Quinn Fabray rule: under the shirt, over the bra.

"Rachel…" The diva was about to mumble a _'what?'_ but she realized it wasn't the blonde calling for her, it was simply the blonde moaning her name out of… pleasure. God, that was definitely going too far, especially when they were in a classroom where anyone could get in, the door wasn't even locked! Rachel was also painfully aware that her leggings were getting rather soaked. When Quinn nails moved up to the top of her back, the brunette was once again sure there were scratches being left and this time she even winced with the pain.

And it was all that took, a small movement and her leg moved just a little bit closer to the edge of the desk. The diva had just managed to capture the blonde's lips on hers again when her knee suddenly wasn't entirely in the table and before she could gain balance she just tumbled down. Of course, they were so tangled that Rachel didn't fall alone, both collapsed hard in the floor like in a cheesy comedy movie, barely avoiding hitting their heads against the chairs of the next desk.

There was a long moment of silence before a gasp of pain escaped the cheerleader's lips. The brunette raised her torso a little bit and then grabbed the desk to be able to sit, she felt her head spinning around and it was definitely not only because of the fall. "Damn." Rachel said closing her eyes for a second and then looking down on her lap. That's when she saw just how soaked her leggings had gotten, there was a huge stain from her knee to half of her tight. "Damn you!" She hissed, making Quinn shot her head up to look at her in confusion, it was obviously too fast for her and it gave her quite a painful headache. When her eyes stopped seeing everything in a blur, the brunette was already up and she could see clearly why she was upset. _Damn myself and my stupid hormones._

The diva stormed out the room, running towards a bathroom and the blonde hurried behind her, only bothering to grab her scarf before leaving the room. She entered the toilet right after the brunette and lied against the door. Rachel didn't say a word and Quinn wondered if it was because she was mad or because how awkward the situation was.

For a second the diva just didn't know what to do, she was looking down at her leggings and all she could hear in her head was '_what the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?', _but then she breathed deeply and started thinking again. Quickly, the brunette took off her boots and making sure Quinn was locking the door with her weight, she slipped off her leggings.

The blonde found herself staring at the tanned legs and trying to force her brain to start working normally again. She turned to lock the bathroom door and walked closer to Rachel. She was hesitant, because she wasn't sure if the girl was mad or not, but she didn't have any kind of reaction so she kept going until she was standing by her side watching as the diva ran water through the wet stain. The cheerleader bit her lip nervously as the diva turned her back on her to walk to the dryer, she could feel her cheeks burning and she could only imagine she looked like a tomato. "I'm sorry…" Quinn tried, weakly.

Rachel looked at her with a confused expression. "You don't need to be sorry about anything." The brunette stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Was it and Quinn was the one making the drama? "I was the one that started and I could have pushed you away anytime." From the reflection of the mirror, the blonde could see her smiling softly, already focused on drying her leggings again. The cheerleader, though, only felt her blush deepening and she turned to the sink to wash her face, before excusing herself to one of the cubicles. She needed to take care of her own problem and no, it didn't mean she was going to masturbate in the school toilet, she was just going to try to get clean or something.

When Quinn got out, the brunette was waiting for her sitting with her legs crossed in the edge of the sink, her leggings forgot next to her boots and a smirk plastered on her face. It was starting to get clear in her mind that Rachel Berry was going to be the death of her "What are you doing?" The blonde asked, walking to her like if she was a piece of iron being attracted by a magnet.

"Proving you I'm nothing close to mad." Rachel waited patiently until the cheerleader got closer enough and then she uncrossed her legs and pulled the girl between them. "I don't know why but you make me forget that I was supposed to have boundaries." The words sank the blonde's heart as she looked up to the chocolate eyes staring at her, she was so confused that she almost felt sick, but the brunette didn't want to see any of that so she just locked her lips softly with Quinn's and grabbed her hands, running them up her naked tights. "You made scratches in my back that are actually bleeding." Rachel whispered against her lips and the blonde was only capable of mumble some incoherent sound as reply. "We'll really have to work on the duet later, alright? Fooling around gets us way too distracted."

Quinn nodded slowly and then pulled slightly away from the diva, her eyes still close. "You're right. And I think we should definitely avoid hooking up in the school…" The blonde commented, but not really wanting to mean that, what had happened in the classroom just some minutes ago was way too good and when they had kissed in the toilet the day before, or now. Her fingers were carefully drawing patterns in her tights and they were so close that the cheerleader felt more than heard Rachel sighing.

"We should go now." The brunette leaned to kiss her again, her tongue caressing the blonde's lower lip, before meeting with hers, remembering the taste of cinnamon when they first kissed some nights ago. Then she pulled away and Quinn backed off to give space for the brunette to move out of the sink and pick up her leggings. She felt like a perverted, but she couldn't help stare at Rachel's ass as she bended to slip on her clothes. "Ok, now we both should go and grab lunch." The diva said with a soft smile as soon as she was done tying her boots. "I'm definitely starving." She picked her scarf that the cheerleader had left near one of the sinks and walked to the bathroom door. She stopped to wait for Quinn to reach her and turned around getting on her tip toes to peck the blonde's lips one last time.

She pulled away chuckling like a child and unlocked the door, stepping to the McKinley corridor. The cheerleader watched her go for a while, Rachel knew they wouldn't sit at the same table, so she didn't bother waiting. But watching the diva walk away glowing happiness around her, was just making Quinn feel more and more confused and buried into something she couldn't define but was sure was going to lead to disaster. _Damn you, Rachel Berry!_

* * *

**Ok, so now my fic has gotten more into the M rating. lol! I hope you've liked it. :)  
And reviews, every writer loves reviews. It let us know people are really reading. **


	14. I Kissed a Girl

**I have no excuse to give for a 3 year delay. It's impossible to have any excuse to that. I lost interest, that's all. I started watching Vampire Diaries, got more interested in it, and meanwhile I don't even care that much about Vampire Diaries any more... now everything is about Game of Thrones. And before that I had other obsessions. My life the past 3 years has been pretty much all about Tumblr RPs, so that kept me from writing fanfiction as well. But people often come full circle and meanwhile, I went back to extensive writing over RP-ing and I still remembered this fanfiction very vividly and the story I had created and I felt like coming back to it.**

**This chapter is the end of week 1 in the story. The story will probably finish in week 4, so there's still quite a lot to happen. I won't make promises, but I am confident I will continue writing it and I hope my readers come back to my story as well. 3 years later, I'm obviously quite a different writer, but I'd say I only changed for better.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The rest of the week ran smoothly. Like Rachel had promised Finn on Monday, every free hour she had during the week was spent with Quinn, at least until her parents forced her to go home. Quickly, the girls had recklessly explored every make out spot they could think of: the auditorium (behind the stage, right in the middle of the stage, sitting in the aisles, over the stage…); plenty of empty classrooms; every single toilet in school; the locker rooms; under the benches (where they almost got caught by Brittany); the cheerleader's bus (Quinn stole the keys, just to satisfy Rachel's weird kink); both their cars; their rooms and living rooms (one of the times while Rachel's fathers were preparing dinner in the kitchen); Quinn's kitchen (they broke a glass and Quinn ended up cutting her foot); Quinn's father old study; and even in Finn's car once, when Rachel went to grab a jacket she had left on his car after he insisted on driving her to school and Quinn followed her.

Rachel was happily living in her small bubble where nothing she was doing was wrong. She liked being with Quinn too much, she was as addictive as she imagined drugs would be. Every touch, every kiss, seemed to set her on fire and continue to radiate even hours after they separated. When she went to sleep at night, it was like she could still feel every single thing. Yet, she always craved for more, every time she was alone the ghost of Quinn's touch instead of keeping her content just made her want more and more.

All the rules she used to impose herself – no touching under the shirt, definitely no touching under the skirt, no removing of clothing, definitely no removing of underwear, no sex – the ones that she hadn't broken already were broke Thursday afternoon when they were alone in Rachel's house to do one last rehearsal before Glee.

They had been practicing for about two hours in the living room until they weren't practicing anymore.

Tangled in the large beige couch in front of the television, the girls let their hands explore each other's body and quickly they were only in their underwear. Thighs rubbing against each other's center as moans muffled between their kisses. Every inch of their skins seemed to be covered in marks after a week of extensive exploration of each other's bodies, but they still hadn't stop ravishing any place that could be covered by their clothes.

Quinn's hands slipped under Rachel's back, following the outline of her bra and finding the clasp with her delicate fingers. She pulled away, her blue eyes moving to face Rachel, asking for permission to continue. The brunette hesitated for a moment, looking almost fearful, and then slowly she nodded her head and leaned in to kiss Quinn softly in the lips. She was scared, but at the same time she wanted nothing more.

The cheerleader did nothing for a painful minute, she simply kissed back the other girl and tried to gain courage herself, it felt like somehow it was going to change everything, make things more real. Feeling almost suffocated by the anticipation, Rachel nearly told her to stop, that she didn't want to go further than that, but then the little sound of the clasp popping open resonated in her ears and she felt the elastic of her bra loosening around her body.

And as fast as that, the slow motion feel of the past moments was gone and the girls were attacking each other lips again, panting inside their mouths as Quinn pulled the black laced underwear from her tanned arms.

When the piece of fabric fell to the floor, soundless, the blonde girl moved her lips down from her mouth, kissing along her jaw and neck, before she dragged her tongue across her collar bone. Her hands copped Rachel's breasts for a moment, but quickly they continued up along the girl's arms as she dived down to wrap her mouth around her perky nipples.

Never before had Quinn done something similar to this. She might have had sex with Puck, but that was all sloppy kisses and Puck touching her down there, and then suddenly that painful intrusion and the harsh thrusts. In the end, it had produced a perfect little girl, but it had been nothing like this. There had been no desire, no intimacy, no pleasure… it had all been a drunk mistake that, honestly, sometimes she couldn't even quite remember. But in some things, Quinn was just like any other girl, and many nights she had lain in bed, touching herself as she imagined someone pleasuring her, someone doing the things that she knew felt good.

And that was what she wanted to give Rachel.

Even if she had barely any sexual experience, she didn't mind discovering anything with the little diva. She wanted to try all of those things she had seen in movies and imagined having done to her.

She sucked lavishly on the girl's left nipple as her thigh pressed harder against her wet center. Quinn let go of her arms and moved them back to her legs, propping them further apart and pulling her hips against her leg to grind her harder. She bit her nipple and Rachel moaned loudly, making her realize just how silent they had been a moment before.

Losing any discretion and any sense of herself or what they were doing, Quinn let her hand slide down the inside of the other girl's thigh and move over her wet panties. She let go of her nipple, taking a deep breath before moving to the other one and her fingers started rubbing her over her underwear.

Rachel moans rapidly filled the room. The girl wrapped her hands on the blonde locks of the cheerleader and hastily rocked her hips against her. Quinn found herself moaning as well, no direct pleasure was being delivered to her, but there was something so extraordinarily erotic about having her nipple in her mouth and feeling her squirm under her body as her fingers rubbed harder and harder against her panties that the girl just couldn't help it.

Rachel started nonsensically mumbling her name, "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…" and everything felt a bit surreal for the cheerleader. The brunette's movements grew jerkier and for a moment none of them was exactly sure about what was happening, until her body tensed and she cried out in pleasure and even before Quinn felt the warm juices soaking her panties, she could tell what had happened.

She had given Rachel Berry an orgasm. Most likely, the first of her life.

After a couple of seconds more of rubbing and sucking, Rachel's body relaxed against the couch, becoming almost limp and Quinn slowly pulled away, flicking the other girl's nipple one last time before she looked over at the girl.

For a moment she thought she had her eyes closed, but then she noticed a glint of brown peeking under her heavy lids. They stared at each other, not quite sure how to react, until Rachel's lips curled into a little smile and Quinn couldn't help a short giggle before asking: "How was it?"

"Amazing."

Her eyes were so full of lust and Quinn felt her center aching at how turned on she was. She was painfully aware of how wet she was herself. One heartbeat later, Rachel was pushing her off her body, forcing her back against the back of the couch and straddling her lap.

"I want to repay you," she said as her hands worked on getting rid of her bra. She didn't ask for permission, they had an unspoken rule that whatever one gave permission to, the other had permission to do it as well. Quinn found herself speechless anyway, Rachel could do whatever she wanted to her. "How would you like it if I… used my mouth instead?" The pool in her panties grew.

"Please," she begged, even though there was absolutely no need, as the brunette was happily offering.

The diva's wicked smirk was the last thing she saw, before the girl disappeared north of her body, climbing off the couch and settling on her knees on the floor between her legs. Her hands softly trailed her thighs up and down, before she pushed them apart and continued on her inner thighs. Leaning in closer, she could smell Quinn's sex and it drove her mad with desire. Her mouth pressed against her skin, just some inches away from her panties and she sucked the spot raw, until an angry red mark was left behind.

Her fingers curled around her panties and she pulled them down the blonde's long legs. She couldn't help but stare at Quinn's perfectly shaved pussy. She wondered for a second if she always kept it like that or if she had been thinking they might get to this point.

Rachel's hands held down her hips and her face disappeared in the middle of the blonde's legs. As soon as her mouth came in contact with her clit, Quinn cried out. And as Rachel sucked, kissed and licked every inch of her sex, her sounds just got louder. Her hands moved up to her breasts, groping them harshly as she kept on sucking her clit. _How do you like those manhands now?_, she couldn't help thinking to herself for a moment.

Soon enough, Quinn was unraveling too. Her juices filled Rachel's mouth with its exquisite taste and she felt intoxicated beyond anything she had ever known.

She licked her clean to the last drop and she kissed her way back to her mouth, climbing back on the couch and setting herself back on the lap of the completely naked girl.

"I bet you never thought you'd sit naked on my couch," Rachel teased.

"I'm sure I was less likely to think you'd go down on me in your couch," Quinn retorted with a tired smile.

Rachel kissed her full on the lips and later that night, she came again while touching herself all alone in her bedroom and remembering the way Quinn touched her and the way she tasted.

And now there she was, wearing a tight golden dress, resembling Katy Perry's from her video clip of 'I kissed a girl', and standing next to Quinn in front of the entire Glee club as they waited for their song to start. She felt the cheerleader's eyes on her and she turned to face her, they gave each other a cheeky grin and then looked forward again just in time with the start of the music.

As soon as the Glee club recognized the song, they all hooted and cheered and Rachel could see Santana in the back rolling her eyes. Even with the pretty much non-stop making out, they had taken enough time to choreograph and practice their song and even to Rachel standards they were perfect. But maybe she was biased in this particular case.

Their choreography was bold, a lot bolder than Rachel ever thought she was able to do. They kept circling around each other, touching and pulling away, grabbing each other and then pushing. Rachel couldn't deny she was getting turned on just for doing that in front of the entire Glee club, doing it in front of her boyfriend… she could barely stop herself from actually jumping on Quinn.

They were facing each other as they sang the last 'I liked it' and because she felt particularly bold after all that number, she leaned in and left a quick peck in Quinn's lips before turning back to the class. Everyone with the exception of Brittany looked stunned and Rachel took that as a victory. Even Quinn was rather surprised after that kiss.

"Did you just kiss?" Finn broke the silence; he looked a lot like someone had punched him without any warning.

"Well, if I am doing a number to a song called 'I kissed a girl' in a duet that Mr. Schue purposed exactly for us to raise above homophobia, it seems obvious that I will indeed kiss a girl. It's merely a performance. Right, Quinn?" Rachel asked, turning to the blonde.

She nodded, a smirk drawing on her face. "Absolutely, this week has taught us a lot."

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about!" Mr. Schue seemed to have snapped out from his own shock and was now standing up and walking over to them. "Brilliant job, girls. I have to admit I didn't expect something like this coming from you. You were great and I hope the rest of the class takes your example for their own numbers."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Rachel told him politely and taking Quinn's hand, pulled her to sit next to her in the two free chairs in the front.

"Alright, who's next?"

After Quinn and Rachel, Mike and Artie took the stage with an amazing choreographed number for "Boyfriend" by the Alphabeat, but that lacked any duet intimacy. Tina and Mercedes followed with "Love is a losing game" by Any Winehouse, they delivered a very good and moving performance, but still not half as good as theirs had been. Brittany and Santana sang "Islands", by The XX and it might have been extremely beautiful if Santana didn't keep trying to make it dirtier than it had to be. And at last, Finn and Puck made a very awkward performance of U2's song "One". They sang it well, Rachel had to give them that, but it was painful to watch how awkward with each other, when they were trying to sing a love song.

After everyone finished, even Santana knew Rachel and Quinn were certainly going to win the prize. No one had yet truly wrapped their heads around what had happened and especially the kiss they witnessed between the two girls at the end.

When Will announced they had won the duel competition, the diva leaped up her chair in excitement, clapping her hands and running to Mr. Schue to collect the shopping voucher. She looked back at Quinn once she had it in her hand and waved it at her. "Prepared for some shopping?" Santana grunted loudly in the back of the room and for a second everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sure Quinn will look wonderful in animal sweaters." Both Quinn and Rachel simply rolled her eyes, but Finn, maybe feeling threatened after their number, felt the need to show his support for his girlfriend.

"Don't talk to Rachel like that!"

Santana laughed… that patronizing laugh that Quinn knew way too well. "You are just way too dumb. I'm seriously surprised you got this far into high school." She then looked away from the boy and to Rachel, still standing next to Schue, and Quinn, frozen in her chair. "You two are just so obvious."

Rachel blushed faintly and stood very straight. "I'm afraid the word you're looking for is professional. Quinn and I have done exactly what Mr. Schuester asked of us. It seems to me you're just jealous that you did not win, although, frankly, that performance was bordering on disturbing, Santana."

The girl scoffed, standing up and looking over at Quinn. "And what do you have to say?"

"You're making a ridiculous scene, Santana." Quinn's tone was dry when she talked and she looked up at the girl with indifference. "It's the second year we are in this Glee club, the fact that you're still not over caring about popularity and the damn food chain is just baffling."

The girls stared at each other for a moment and Rachel found herself licking her lips at how sexy Quinn looked when she was angry.

"That's enough," Mr. Schue interrupted, clearly way later than he should have. Santana and Quinn held their stare off for a moment longer but then both turned back to the teacher, their faces perfect masks of indifference. "Your performances were all very good. I'm proud of your work this week and I'll see you on Monday," he said, finishing the class and putting an end to what had probably been the best week in Rachel's life.

* * *

**Review and I'm more likely to write faster. ;)**


End file.
